Fair is Fair
by BlondeKell
Summary: The volturi cause a string of murders leading to Forks- their creators go there to investigate. After they helped Kagome in the past, she returns the favor in the present. Currently being edited
1. 1

The shard hunting group was resting around their campfire with food on their minds. Since it was getting colder Kagome made a deal with Inuyasha; he could eat his fill in ramen that night if they stopped at a village for warmer clothes for everyone. The decision was an easy yes for him. If he thought it through he would have realized that now Kagome had an excuse to go home quicker with the ramen supply down.

Inuyasha was crouched close to the pot of cooking ramen with his nose twitching and tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth. Acting every part like the dog he was. Miroku was meditating by the fire next to Sango who was polishing her boomerang more out of habit then necessity. Shippou and Rin were coloring with crayons by the trees while Sesshoumaru watched over them.

He joined them a few months ago after Rin was kidnapped. Kikyo stole Rin while he was patrolling his lands, in hope to force Sesshoumaru to obey Naraku. The tai-youkai was able to get Rin back after he destroyed Kikyo. Ever since then, Rin only felt completely safe with the presence Sesshoumaru and Kagome; the only mother figure she had.

Kagome was standing with her arms crossed looking down at Inuyasha with an amused expression. She was ready to point out that he was beginning to drool when her head snapped up and her eyes glowed white. She was having a vision.

Miroku and Sesshoumaru noticed her having the vision and began to walk towards her. They both felt her power rise. Ever since she had her complete soul, Kagome's powers were increasing. Sesshoumaru has been training her in many things since he noticed how strong she really was with her entire soul. He claimed that if she didn't train then she could have constant power flares and in turn put Rin in danger. No one knew if that was the real reason or if he was just bored. It didn't matter really because she could fight with a sword or hand to hand combat really well and loved how she could help in fights more.

Kagome's eyes went back to blue as she whispered, "It's them", and turned towards the forest. "What did you see Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. By then all the adults came over to Kagome to hear what she saw.

Kagome shook her head slightly like she was baffled by something. She was trying to wrap her mind around what she saw when Miroku spoke again. "Sharing is caring I believe you usually say."

She laughed lightly looking at her friends. "Yes you're right. It seems that we're gonna get us some help against Naraku. They come tomorrow." She looked back at the forest.

"This is BULL S-", Inuyasha was stopped mid word from _Old Faithful_, aka Sango's boomerang. He glared at her and continued to speak. "What I mean is we don't need no help! Hell! We don't need freaking girly man here either!" He yelled pointing at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't show any emotion on his face but looked at Kagome and asked her, "What has you worried Miko?" Kagome smiled. You couldn't hide anything from him.

"The help we are receiving …it's just *sigh* I really shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore. The help appears to be a group of vampires; I didn't think they were real. In my time they are just stories about the blood sucking, sun hating, walking dead." Everyone, minus Sesshomaru, slid a glance at Inuyasha at the walking dead bit. "But according to my vision, they are going to be walking in the day light."

Miroku put his hand to his chin mulling over what she said. "If you think these vampire creatures are not true beings, then how do you know these beings from your vision are in fact vampires Kagome-sama?"

"I've been having dreams of these people for the past two nights. I thought they were just dreams. I don't know why- but my mind just screams vampire when I see them. The one woman in the dream told me they were on their way but I thought nothing of it…I mean I've never had a _vision in a dream_!"

Kagome's blossoming power was unlike any other miko. The theory that Miroku came up with was that since she was the born guardian of the Shikon, she would need to be strong enough to protect the jewel. So she had no idea what to expect when it came to her power's capabilities. Since she was in no danger before her fifteenth birthday, her powers laid dormant. Now that she has her soul back, she needs to be armed and ready for any threat.

Sango reminded everyone that they shouldn't be thinking on empty stomachs. The ramen was passed around and everyone ate in silence thinking what these visitors would be like.

Kagome woke up early to have her usual morning spar with Sesshomaru. After a quick wash she started making breakfast when Shippou walked over to her. "Do you think the vampires will be nice Kagome?" She glanced down at him surprised wondering how he knew about them coming; the kids were coloring when the adults were talking. He just made an 'are you serious?' face and pointed towards his ears. She blushed, forgetting that even though he was young, he still was a demon and responded, "Yes, we have nothing to worry about kit". Shippou just beamed up at her and went on over to Rin. He loved when she called him kit; it made him feel like he was part of a family.

She went back to stirring the oatmeal and was humming a tune that just popped in her head. Then she started to add the words when she got lost in her song. "_Man eater, make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love. She's a man eater make you buy cars ma_—" Kagome stopped mid word when she noticed Sesshomaru standing in front of her with an amused expression on his face.

"Pray tell why you are singing a song about man eating? These creatures, that should be arriving any moment, are in fact man eaters, yes? You are a bizarre human, Kagome." She just smacked her hand to her face and responded, "Ugh, I can't believe I didn't sense you there! And anyway, you should know by now how random things just pop in my head."

"Yes, you do tend to be random." Her jaw dropped and was about to respond when buzzing was heard. They all went in to battle mode. Kagome went to the children and put barrier around them and Jaken, while Ah-Un stayed on the outside to protect them. Sango jumped on Kirara and began attacking the swarm of Naraku's insects with Miroku attacking from below. Inuyasha was attacking Kagura with his sword while Sesshomaru just used his poison whip, in a bored fashion, on anything that dared to come near him. He didn't need to worry about his ward because Kagome's barriers were impenetrable. Said girl was using her bow when she got a hit on Kagura's arm.

Kagura looked at her shocked, but then smirked before taking off. 'I have a chance of being free from Naraku now that she's stronger…', she thought as she flew away.

"HELL YEAH YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY WITCH!" Inuyasha continued to rant about how amazing his sword was against Kagura while Sango and Miroku walked over to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Kagome could still feel something but wasn't sure what, so she left an arrow strung on her bow while she glanced around. "Do you feel something too?"

"Hn", was all she got from Sesshoumaru. She glanced at him and saw his sword was still drawn. So he too felt something else out there.

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango and Miroku were looking around now too, trying to see what they were missing.

"Someone is watching, but isn't coming out." Inuyasha heard this and began to yell for the 'cowards' to come out.

The people from Kagome's vision stepped in to the tree line. There were five of them total. A tall woman with long blonde hair smiled at Kagome showing her fangs. "We meet at last Priestess Kagome."

They all stood around waiting for someone to talk. Shippou and Rin were hiding behind Kagome's legs, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood on either side of her with their hands on their hilts. Miroku moved to stand closer to Sango to be ready to defend her. She just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Men", and pushed him a little away from her.

Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off the other men but said to his half-brother quietly, "We can take them if they make the wrong move". Kagome would have been touched at the fact he said _we_ and not _I_, but she was focusing at the new comers. Sesshoumaru didn't respond verbally but just smirked. They were of course no threat to him; he was trained since he could walk. He was sizing up the 'vampires' and the smirk fell. They all radiated strength, but the males of the group were almost equal to him. His eyes glowed at the thought of a fight that would actually challenge him.

Kagome' cleared her throat and finally asked her question. "How do you know of me?" She _looked_ again at them and asked, "And why have I dreamt of you the past two days?"

The two women laughed lightly but the men kept a stoic expression. "Yes, we do have much to explain, the main thing being how we are to help you defeat Naraku." Sensing Inuyasha was about to speak, Kagome grabbed his arm and squeezed. The blonde continued to speak unperturbed by the hanyou who was silently seething. "Let us introduce our selves first. My name is Colleen and this is my mate Neil. Our son Aidan is next to him. Liam is Neil's brother and next to him is his mate Colleen." They all looked at Kagome expectantly.

"Oh! Sorry. You somehow all ready know my name…" She muttered _creepy_ under her breath. Aidan looked at her and half-smiled; she didn't notice. "To my left is Inuyasha and at my right is his half-brother Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western lands. Miroku is there at the end and Sango next to him. Behind me are Shippou and Rin." Everyone nodded at their respective name.

Miroku spoke up and asked, "You do not seem to be from these lands. Where have you traveled from to help us?" He was right, they were all extremely fair skinned and they couldn't place their accent.

A deep voice responded, it was Neil, "You are quite right Mr. Miroku, we originally hail from a land far across the ocean. My clan though has been doing some traveling, so our current home is not far from here. The rest of the clan stayed there, since they are not needed in defeating this _Naraku_." He said his name with such venom it was surprising. None of the Shikon group knew how to respond to that.

Colleen tried to clear the confusion. "Naraku has been near our current home sending out messengers to have us help him gain power. Promising those that helped him more wealth then we could dream." She shook her head, causing her light brown hair to move about her unnaturally beautiful face. "We all thought it was funny, a _half-demon_ coming to _us_ asking to help him gain power. We did not feel he was a threat and forgot about him. Our Volturi could defeat him easily."

Liam took over for his mate, "He attacked our home when most of our males and Volturi were hunting". They all smiled wickedly. "The spider underestimated our women and children and was almost destroyed, but he ran away like a coward. I'm sure you know he can regenerate his body whenever he wants, so we were all thinking up a battle strategy to completely kill the coward when Colleen had a vision of you."

Kagome looked at the tall woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She really felt unattractive around these ethereal looking beings. Hell, it was hard enough traveling with gorgeous demons all the time, now she has gorgeous vampires who want to help her out too. "You had a _vision_ of me? I get visions now too, but mine are fragments. Are yours like that as well?"

Colleen smiled at Kagome in a motherly way. "No Kagome, mine are stronger. But fear not, when you gain more control with years of practice, your visions will become clearer. I can become interactive with my visions. I can ask my visions to show me 'what ifs'. Like when I saw you in my vision fighting Naraku, I asked 'What if we helped you', I saw us helping you defeat the cowardly spider. When I asked, 'What if we do not help this woman', I saw you and your companions die. Naraku would then gain the Shikon you possess and become unstoppable. That is something that cannot happen."

Taking all that was said in, she needed to confirm one more thing, "_Are_ you vampires? Where I'm from vampires are just stories. But when I saw you in my vision and in the dream I had, that was all I could think about calling you."

Colleen gave a fanged smile replying, "Yes, we are."

Sesshoumaru's deep voice broke the silence. "We accept your alliance against Naraku." Inuyasha then freaked out. "Who the HELL do you think you are ass hole? Who said we agreed to an alliance?" Sesshoumaru didn't even spare him a glance but said one word, "Alpha".

Neil looked at Inuyasha like he was child having a tantrum. "This _is_ an alliance boyo. We help _you_, _you_ _will_ help us later. I doubt we will need to call on you though. Our Volturi are help enough against any threat. "

"OK. So we will help you when you need help. Now how did you know about the Shikon? Are these Volturi vampires also? Will they be coming?" Kagome had no problem offering her help later if they were willing to help them now. Fair was fair.

The males growled in irritation while their women just looked a little amused. Colleen told her, "No they are not vampires, but they seem to think so. We created them to help us in a battle against fellow vampires."

Sango, always one for good battle stories asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why were you in a fight with your own kind?"

"I can explain that", Neil started, "Our clan has been in a feud with another for centuries. While I will not go in to the details of the feud, I will explain why we created the Volturi. The Lunar clan created wolf-like creatures they called Children of the Moon. We did not need them having an advantage, so we created the Volturi. They are similar to us for the fact that they have incredible strength, speed, and are nearly immortal. However, we were smarter than the Lunar clan and did not just create a strong being who could eventually revolt against us. They do not have fangs like us, but their teeth are still strong enough to not need them. They cannot use the innate gifts they have against us." He then smiled when he said the last bit. "To make sure they could never hide from us, we made sure that they would shine like a beacon to us in the sunlight."

Miroku put his hand to his chin and said, "That was very clever, I would hate to always be found. However, they could still hide on cloudy days and night time. Why not make sure they were always to be found?"

Sesshoumaru responded for the vampires. "I am sure that they are great hunters like demons. Hunting is a fun past time, but if you have total advantage over the prey it is no longer a hunt."

Liam gave a wicked smile, "Quite right Lord Sesshoumaru. Plus we could not allow these wolves to have an upper hand on the Volturi. The wolves tend to come out at night, so there could not be an easy way for eyes to see them like in the sun."

Cute little Shippou peaked around Kagome's leg and asked Colleen, since she looked nicer compared to the men, "Why do you call them Volturi". Kagome smoothed down his hair in comforting way and smiled at him.

"Well little Shippou, that is a good question. We created them in Volterra, Italy. Now before you ask, they are created from humans who we bit. The venom from our fangs effects humans to change in to Volturi. They can also create more Volturi with their bite. We did not just go around Italy biting people; we knew these humans and they wanted to change in to stronger beings. Gifts that humans have naturally, like empathy towards others, are enhanced when they change to Volturi. There empathy was changed to being able to know what someone is thinking or feeling, to maybe even changing someone's mood if strong enough."

Kagome blushed at a thought that crossed her mind but had to know, "Can you kiss a human without changing them...ya know, because of your fangs?" Sango giggled like a little girl covering her mouth while Miroku said out loud, "Well now Kagome, why ever would you think of that". He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively for extra effect.

She gasped and embarrassed. "I'm just naturally curious! If that's a crime then sue me!" She looked at the vampires again when she remembered something. "And you all never said how you _knew_ about the Shikon…is that a gift of yours or something?"

Aidan, the youngest appearing to be around 16, gave a movie star smile to Kagome. "Why Miss Kagome, I do believe you are trying to change the subject from you wanting to kiss a vampire. You need not worry though; the venom only comes out when we are trying to kill. Like Lord Sesshoumaru and his poison claws. He can hold hands with someone without inflicting damage." Said demon just raised an eyebrow at the vampire child's observation. He did not tell them or show his abilities so how would they know?

Kagome gasped out loud again at the flirty Aidan. "Don't talk to me about kissing vampires!" Stomping her foot for emphasis she continued, "What are you like 16? I'm older then you, respect your elders!" He walked…more like glided towards her and grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "My fair-maiden, I am deeply sorry for offending your sensibilities. I may appear to be 16 to humans but I am 45, still young to other vampires, but older then you." He looked at her slyly and said, "So I think you should apologize to me…maybe with a kiss. Yes?"

Kagome was just looking at him with a dreamy expression. She did feel some connection with him, but he _looked_ younger than her. She was snapped out of her daze by little Rin's question. "Are you really going to _kiss_ him Kagome-sama?" She had wide eyes looking at her mother figure giggling a bit.

"FUCK NO she isn't—", he was stopped mid sentence with a 'sit' from Kagome. Shippou sniggered and kicked his prone form. "No honey, I don't know that boy so it would not be right to do that with him." Kagome was trying to give some good advice for future Rin to look back on and make sure Aidan heard the _no_ too.

Miroku was looking at Aidan with hero-worship showing on his face. Sango decided to smack that out of him. Colleen walked to her son and pulled him away from Kagome. "I am sorry for my son he never acts like this. He did just go through a growth spurt; maybe it is affecting his brain." She looked at him disapprovingly while his father looked at him with pride. Aidan whispered to his family, _"She's the one"._ Everyone but the humans heard him. All the vampires snapped their attention towards Kagome, looking at her in a different light.

Colleen whispered to her mate, "Maybe we are here for more than one reason".

Kagome tried to get the butterflies out of her stomach as she watched Aidan walk away. Not noticing the quiet conversation, she asked, "So back to the original question, how did you know about the Shikon?"

Liam looked at her with a strange gleam in his eyes. "We know everything Miss Kagome; all about the Shikon coming from your body, to you traveling from the future."

Jaws dropped. "And how the HELL did you know that!" Inuyasha demanded from them.

Liam, unperturbed, continued to say, "Not all vampires or Volturi have extra abilites. Colleen is able to see the possible future. Neil can see into someone's mind. He can learn anything he wants about someone that is not protected by a mind barrier. Colleen and I don't have an extra ability. We are unsure of Aidan's gift since he is not an adult yet; he probably has fifty more years or so."

Sango moved over to Kagome and muttered, "Great, if Miroku was turned in to a Volturi he would be _super_ hentai". Kagome giggled. She then asked, "Can humans or demons be changed into vampires and not Volturi?"

Aidan responded to her, "Demons could never be changed to either, we don't know why. Humans can be changed in to vampires but we only do that in special circumstances".

She was afraid to ask, but the ever curious Kagome said, "What circumstance?"

He smiled. "If we find our true mate and they are not a vampire all ready, then we can change them to one so we can be together for eternity and not have our human mate die."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and made an 'aww' face. Miroku wanted to know what the down side to turning in to a Volturi was. "Everything you say sounds great. Humans, who are weak and die easily, can be turned in to something greater. I am surprised that this has not spread to our area, there must be a down side."

Neil spoke, "It all depends on your personal opinion. The Volturi cannot carry children. There have been cases where a human woman becomes pregnant, but she never survived through the labor. No children from a human and Volturi has survived either.

"Another thing to consider is the process being extremely painful; three days of the worst pain you could ever imagine. You are then essentially the living dead. Their bodies are cold to the touch and they don't need to breathe. Like us, they need blood to survive but we eat meat, they can only survive on the blood of animals, demons, or humans.

"We try to limit the amount of Volturi made because they are so unstable when they are 'reborn'. So if a human comes to us, we take their case in to consideration and make sure they know the facts. We are still unsure as to how the Children of the Moon are created, so we do want to keep the Volturi number at a high level if possible."

Hearing Kagome's question via mind read he told her, "I know it may sound strange but changing others in to vampires remains a sacred thing to us. That is why we only use it for mates. Colleen was once human. She is Liam's true mate so she was turned."

She laughed nervously. "So, um, will a stake through the heart kill you or the Volturi?"

They all looked at her quizzically. "No Kagome, though the bit in your world about the sun burning us may come from the fact that Volturi avoid the sun naturally."

Colleen clapped her hands and rubbed them together. "Let us pause the questioning and eat. We can go hunt some food and talk battle strategy after the meal. The battle will take place in three days time."

The vampires went on their hunt while everyone conversed over the information overload. "Can you imagine? Three days and then Naraku will be defeated!" Sango exclaimed as she looked at Miroku lovingly. After the final battle, they will be able to safely have a family. In a rare un-hentai move, Miroku tenderly grabbed her hand and spoke quietly to her about the future.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and told her that he would send Shippou and Rin with Ah-Un to his castle so they would be out of harm's way. That was very ok with her. She said good-bye to the little ones and then set a fire up for camp. They all sat around the campfire. Kagome noticed Sango and Miroku sitting close and smiled. She was happy for them but then felt a little pang of loneliness.

It was weird. She definitely won't be telling anyone, but there was a pull between her and the youngest vampire. She couldn't figure out why but she just had the urge to go in the forest and find him. She shook her head. 'This is _crazy_! I cannot be crushing on a vampire! Plus I won't ever see him again. The jewel will probably send me home after I put it back together.' Her final thought depressed her.

She would never see her human companions again. She wasn't sure if Inuyasha would live that long. Sesshoumaru and her little Shippou were the only ones that she had a chance to see again. Sensing her mood going downward, Sesshoumaru growled to Inuyasha so only he and Kirara could hear him. Taking the hint from his half-brother Inuyasha broke her thoughts. "Wench, you should tell that _Aidan_," he said his name in a high pitched girly voice, "That you want no part of him. He keeps looking at you like you're _his_ and it is pissing me off. Are you listening? By you not saying anything negative to the way he acts you're saying you're ok with him." Sesshoumaru would have rolled his eyes if it was in his nature to do so.

Kagome's jaw dropped and Miroku just shook his head at Inuyasha's lack of tact. She was in no mood for a bossy Inuyasha. "Are you an ignoramus?" Sesshomaru actually laughed lightly, everyone else had no idea what that word meant. "He _so_ does not look at me like that! I'm sure you are being delusional and paranoid as always! Who do you think you are, bossing me around?" She pointed to Sesshoumaru. "_He_ is my _alpha,_ not you numb-nuts! And maybe I want him to look at me! If I _do_ want Aidan or any man, you have no say, savy?" She watched a pirate movie when she was home last time, hence the 'savy' bit. She didn't really intend to be mean, but he caught her off guard with the parts about Aidan looking at her in a possessive way. 'Maybe he feels a pull too?'

Sesshoumaru interrupted her thoughts. "While he went about it the wrong way, Inuyasha does speak the truth. He looked at you through the entire exchange. While I know nothing of vampire customs, a demon would act the same way if we wished to court a female. A male will try to touch his chosen female; this puts his scent on her."

Kagome looked lost. "I did nothing though. Plus he did nothing out of the ordinary. He just grabbed my hand and I mean Kouga does…O crap…" She covered her red cheeks with her hands.

Trying to help her best friend she saw as a little sister she told her, "Kagome-chan, demons will give gifts to a potential mate, like food or clothing. Only items that would actually be needed for survival; it shows that they can provide for your basic needs."

"Ok. Well neither Kouga nor Aidan has done these things…granted I just met Aidan a few hours ago…but Kouga hasn't! So that's good. But let's stop talking about me and my non-existent love life 'k?"

Sango was about to speak up when Sesshoumaru spoke. "Everyone has a true mate Miko; or soul mate in the human terminology. You will find someone who completes you but you're right let us converse on what we discovered today." He always called her 'Miko' when he was serious. She just nodded to him in response.

"Feh. I still think we don't need no help! We are doing just freakin fine as we are." Inuyasha crossed his arms for emphasis.

"Are. You. Insane!" Sango stood up and let her temper flare. "That Colleen told us, _told us_ that _she saw us die_ without their help. Excuse me for wanting to live longer and have a family with Mir-…to live longer!" She finished with a blush and sat back down. Her temper gone, now replaced with mortification that she practically told Miroku she wanted to 'bare his children'. Miroku looked at his future bride lovingly. He enjoyed how she was a strong warrior and a blushing girl at the same time.

Not moved at all by the couple, Inuyasha practically yelled, "They could want the Shikon for themselves! What if they kill us all in our sleep and then steal it and complete the jewel! I mean they said they almost killed Naraku…what is stopping them from doing it themselves? Why do we have to be with the creepy vampires?" He finished in a huff.

A deep voice answered him. "Well Mr. Inuyasha, if you were paying attention, we said that Naraku can regenerate. Kagome is strong enough to purify the coward when he gets weak enough. Only that would get rid of his body and soul." Neil answered, as him and his family walked over to them in the only way a vampire could; a predator like glide.

Kagome jumped when she felt someone sit next to her and touch the inside of her wrist; it was Aidan. "I brought you back rabbit Kagome. Neil said you were thinking about having rabbit. Is that ok? Shall I skin it for you?" Aww he looked so cute. Like a five year old asking mommy if she liked his drawing. She glanced at Sesshoumaru. He just quirked an eyebrow, as if to say 'It is up you young one'…if he was Yoda from star wars.

'Focus Kagome! I guess it wouldn't hurt really...though I would be accepting his advances...what the hell. I like me some rabbit _and_ he will skin it? _Done_.' She finished her wandering thoughts to say, "Ok that would be nice Aidan, thank you".

He gave a fanged smiled and took his knife seemingly out of nowhere, and moved off to the side to get to work on the rabbit. While everyone went about their tasks dealing with food, Kagome looked at all the vampires. She really _looked_ at them; in a non-creeper kind of way of course.

Colleen had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Some freckles touched the bridge of her nose. She, like the rest of them, was extremely beautiful. So, it seems that all demons and vampires had kick ass abilities and looks. How awesomely unfair for humans. Ok, some hanyous weren't all that great looking, and there were some demons too. That was a comforting thought. She has yet to see anymore vampires, or Volturi, to know if they were all blessed with perfection.

Colleen had light brown hair and vibrant green eyes that stood out from her pale face. Both women were very tall; maybe around 5'9. They both also wore loose clothing that would have been comfortable for travel, but still useable in fights.

Their mates, who were brothers, looked very similar. Both were about 6'5 or so and had dark brown hair that was almost black. Neil had hazel eyes, while Liam had brown. They both wore leather pants and shirts with no sleeves; Neil with dark green and Liam with a dark blue shirt. The cold seemed to no effect them.

Now to the boy who was on her mind the most. As she glanced over to him she caught him looking at her. He gave a dashing smile and walked over to the fire pit to cook her food. She assessed him as he moved to the pit. Aidan looked like both his parents. He wasn't done growing yet, so he might become as tall as his father. He had dark hair from his father and blue eyes from his mother. His face had a softness to him that spoke of a young age, though still extremely attractive; he will probably be ruggedly handsome when he becomes an adult.

Colleen clapped her hands and rubbed them together. "Ok. So as I said before, the battle will be in three days. It will be hard but we can win if we stick together and watch each other's backs. Everyone should just be practicing lightly for the next three days so no one is accidentally injured." Everyone nodded.

Aidan lightly touched her shoulder and handed her the food. She smiled in thanks and ate her rabbit making appreciative noises. The older vampires smiled at the exchange. Aidan was never like this with any female. Other female vampires would try to win his attention but it was all ignored. This human girl had caught his eye like no other. He was also subtly putting his scent on her and hunting food for her. It seemed Aidan really had found his true mate. They all knew she lived 500 years in the future, so this was going to be hard on him.

Inuyasha did not like this _Aidan_. He was way too close to Kagome and his freakin' scent was all over her now. Ugh. He was hoping that the damn wolf came so that pretty boy's face would get messed up.

Ask and you shall receive.

Kagome finished her meal and stretched. "I think I need a spar. Anyone interested?" Aidan jumped at the chance and agreed. They walked off to the side and started sparring lightly; gauging each other's strengths and weaknesses. They paused and just looked each other when Kagome smiled and went at him with more vigor. After about ten minutes of not really getting the upper hand on the other, Aidan saw an opening and kicked Kagome in the side; she went down with a groan. He was about to tell her how to better protect her side when all of a sudden he had a wolf demon in his line of vision.

Kouga was crouched in front Kagome thinking he was protecting her from an enemy; jumping to conclusions just like Inuyasha. "Get away from my woman!"

Inuyasha's ears perked at the top of his head and grinned evilly. 'Two birds with one stone. I hope they kill each other'.

The vampires moved closer to the trio, but not interfering; Aidan wasn't in danger. Sesshoumaru moved a little closer to Kagome's direction in case he needed to get the wolf away from her. He motioned for Sango and Miroku to stay at the fire.

In a deep voice dripping in anger, Aidan spoke, "_Wolf_." He said the one word as almost an insult. "You will step away from Miss Kagome _now_. She is in no _danger _with me."

Neil looked at his son with pride. He was keeping his anger in check and was proud of his boy. He knew it must be hard for him to do since he felt Kagome was his true mate, and the wolf said Kagome was the 'his woman'.

Kagome was getting up and noticed the exchange. 'Crap', she thought, 'I need to set Kouga straight so that he cannot call me his woman.'

"No danger? Ha! You kicked my woman to the ground and you say she is in no danger? I should show you that real demons protect their women, not hurt them, since they are too weak to do anything else but raise pups." He looked back at Kagome hoping she heard him; thinking he said something she would like. Kouga gulped when he saw her face flushed with anger.

"_I am no demon, wolf"_, he was ready to pounce on him when Kagome spoke up.

"Kouga", she started in a strained voice, "I'm going to forget the statement about women only being good for birthing babies…I know men in this time think differently. What you _need_ to know is that I am not, and will not be your woman. _Ever_. You are my friend and that is all. You should mate Ayame, she cares for you."

He looked devastated. He needed to hear the straight facts; no sugar coating anymore. Kagome thought she was in the clear until he smiled serenely at her and grabbed her hands. "This is a test right? You want to see if my love is true or not? Am I right my love?"

She gapped like a fish and squeaked, "What?" Her hands were freed when Aidan got in between them. Aidan was just a little taller then Kagome but still shorter then Kouga. Regardless of his lack of height, he radiated pure anger and power; it was all directed toward the wolf. "I will give you a test wolf-boy. _It is called survival of the fittest_."

Sesshoumaru decided it was time to intervene. "Prince Kouga, Kagome is in my pack and you have not asked my permission to court her, since I am her alpha." Kouga was about to speak when Sesshoumaru continued, "No. You do not have my permission. Leave before I decide to sharpen my claws on you." Kouga didn't know what to do. He looked helplessly at Kagome then at Sesshoumaru. "Before you leave young Prince, give the Miko her shards that she leant you." Begrudgingly he took the shard out of his legs and handed them to Kagome, after he wiped them clean of course.

"I'm sorry for not getting permission Kagome. I will drop my claim from you." With that he turned and went back to his pack.

"WHY THE HELL would you NOT let them fight! For ONCE I could watch that smelly wolf get his ass handed to him. You always have to ruin my fun don't you?" Inuyasha exclaimed to his half-brother.

Sesshoumaru looked at him with a gleam in his eyes. "If it is a fight you want dear brother, a fight you shall get." He lunged at Inuyasha and the crazy sword fight began. Kagome just rolled her eyes and looked at Aidan. He was tense and seemed to be thinking hard. She looked around and noticed the vampires went over to talk to Sango and Miroku. Lightly, she tapped his shoulder. His eyes snapped to her.

His blue eyes became almost black in his anger. 'Hm, so demon eyes turn red when angry, vampire eyes turn black'.

"Are you saddened that Lord Sesshoumaru denied the wolf mating rights to you?" He asked her quietly.

Baffled she responded right away, "No. I only see him as a crazy friend. I always tried to tell him that I was not his, but he didn't listen so I just stopped trying." He seemed to calm at her explanation. "Why are you so worked up about this?"

Instead of answering he said, "Let us walk, yes?" She just nodded and mutterd, "_Typical_ _man_".

They ended up walking to a village. "This is great!" Kagome said grabbing Aidan's hand. "I can buy some warmer clothes for everyone!" She then dragged him from store to store. She didn't notice the attention she was attracting from the demon village she was in; Aidan did, and kept his eyes on any threats that might be around.

She always had a way with attracting strong demons. Even though she was a miko, she was an incredibly strong one. To a demon mind, she would breed strong pups. There was a handsome dog youkai that owned the stall that was trying to get Kagom's attention. He let them know his name was Isamu.

"Miko-san, why not look at these clothes here? They are close to the miko robes I'm sure you are used to, just in other colors." He grabbed her wrist to guide her to the spot. He could hear the boy that came with her growl at the contact. Isamu just smirked in response.

She was excited; she really did love wearing the miko clothes. Kagome was trying to separate herself from Kikyo's image, so having them in a different color would be great. "Oh this is perfect thank you!" When she started to look through the different colors Isamu spoke quietly to her. "You know miko-san, you should get rid of the boy that you travel with. Would it please you if I took you through the town for the shopping? I, unlike that mere boy, could protect you." He gave her a leering smile.

"Thank you for being so chivalrous, however, I'm in good hands with the company I brought. I would like to get two of the navy robes please." She finished with a smile. In her head she was thinking differently. 'What the hell is wrong with crazy youkai males? No I will not go with you ya creeper!'

He went to wrap her clothes for travel. Kagome looked at Aidan and rolled her eyes. He relaxed after hearing her response. Obviously he could hear everything, which was the demon's purpose. Isamu probably thought she would go along with his idea and drop _'the boy'._

After they left the store, Kagome made a few more purchases for her group. They were walking back when she started to giggle.

"What, pray tell, is so humorous?"

"Oh nothing really," *giggle* "Just thinking how it will be nicer when you're older and able to protect me better!" She laughed and tried to run away with her package clutched to her chest.

With a predatory gleam in his eyes, he chased after her carrying the rest of the bags. He put all the bags in one hand and scooped Kagome up and over his shoulder. With a lopsided smile, he smugly said, "I think I can protect you just fine _Kagome_."

The days before the battle were very peaceful. They all got along better after getting to know each other. Inuyasha even began to accept Aidan liking Kagome…not that he had a choice. Inuyasha was present when Aidan asked for permission to court Kagome. He was granted permission from Sesshoumaru, but Aidan didn't ask Kagome yet if she was ok with being courted.

They both got really close in two days time. They would spar together and then take a stroll in woods after, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It was now night time before the battle. Kagome and Aidan were comfortably sitting against a tree looking at the stars when he decided he needed to ask her.

He grabbed her small hand in his and kissed the back of it. She blushed in response. "Kagome, I want you to know that these past two days have been the best in my life because I feel complete when I'm with you. I _know_ that you are my true mate. I always feel drawn to you and never want to part from you. I all ready asked Lord Sesshoumaru and he gave me permission. Now it is up to you." He paused and looked at her red face and smiled, "Would you allow me to court you… I know we do not know what will happen when the Shikon is complete. I will probably not see you for 500 years, but they will easier to bear knowing that I will have my mate in the future waiting for me."

She smiled widely and hugged him, "Yes, I want you to court me! I know I felt a deep connection to you when we met the other day. I wish we had more time together." She nuzzled her face closer to his neck. "I don't know how I could survive in your position; waiting 500 years to meet again."

He tightened his arms around her waist and adamantly said, "I will remain faithful to you. You need not worry of me straying." She gave him a chaste kiss, "I know, but I would not hold it against you…"

He growled out, "_Never_. I only want you. Vampires are only intimate with their mates, do not doubt me." She was comforted by his words. Of course she would not want him going to someone else! It's just that he would be waiting 500 years for her and hearing him say that he would wait was what she needed to hear. He was very intuitive to her thoughts and feelings so that's probably why he let her know that he would be faithful to her.

She shot up and hit his chest remembering an important fact. "Vampire!" He looked at her with a confused expression. "Yes little miko, I am a vampire". She gave a great sigh and hit his arm, "I know! What I mean is that is that if we become mates in the future, I would become a vampire right?"

"I do not like how you say 'if we become mates'. _When_ we become mates you will change in to a vampire like me. Do you not want to be with me forever Kagome?" He gave some puppy eyes and a lip quiver for added effect.

"What? Of course I do, I just forget sometimes that you're a vampire and not a demon." She waved her hands in front of herself frantically. "Wait I take that back!"

He growled playfully at her, "It is too late for apologies little miko. I think I need to show you that I am a _vampire_." She saw his fangs gleam in the moon light and squeaked; she tried to get up but was stopped. She laughed out loud as she was relentlessly tickled. "STOP! Hahaha please Aidan! You're a big scary vampire! Ahaha! OK stop I'm gonna pee on you!" That stopped him. She looked at him triumphantly and flashed a 'V' sign with her fingers for 'victory', and said "Psyche!" as she ran away.

Kagome didn't get far before she ran in to solid Aidan wall. She waved and smiled innocently. "Hi honey" She backed into a tree. "What are you going to bite me now you big mean vampire." He got a surprised look in his eyes that turned wicked. "I actually do need to 'bite' you. I need to place my mark on the spot between your shoulder and neck." He pulled her body closer to his, "It will not hurt Kagome." She nodded shyly.

He started to kiss her neck when she waved her hands around again. "Hey now! You just said a mark and you're getting all frisky. What's your deal?" She demanded this all with a blush on her face. So what if she was 20 years old! They knew each other for almost three days; more time was def needed.

"Well _honey_", he said slowly, "You agreed to be courted, so a courting mark is placed on the female to show other males to stay away."

"Oh. Well shouldn't _I_ get to mark you? I mean, you're gonna be away from me longer." She thought that she could get out of getting bitten, because that sounded not awesome, if he didn't agree to her somehow marking him. Fair is fair. If he wanted males to stay away from her, she should be allowed to keep bitches away from her man! Hazzah!

He smiled knowing what she was doing. "Yes you can mark me where ever you want. Just use your miko powers to mark me, since you do not have fangs yet." Her face fell but then became determined. "Fine", she growled out as best as a human could. "I'll mark you; I'll mark you real good." Ok now he was nervous. What was she going to do?

She gave him a quick kiss before she started for luck and then grabbed his right hand. She used her pinky to write on his palm. He had huge hands, so she had a lot of space. Luckily there was no pain on Aidan's end, just a warm sensation. He looked at his palm and laughed out loud.

His palm read, 'Kagome's Vampire'. She was worried that she maybe shouldn't have put that on his hand for eternity, but was relieved when he laughed. That was the point. She wanted to leave him a good memory. "It's so you can just hold your palm up to annoying girls when they _want_ you." He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I love it. Now it's my turn. It will not be like the stories you told me from your time. I will make sure you feel no pain, ok?" She nodded her head in affirmation and tilted her head to left in submission.

She got lost in the sensation of him kissing and sucking on her neck, which in the end was the point. She never felt his fangs biting her. He had to take some of her blood and then cut his lip to put his blood in her system. He licked the wound to close it and gave it one final kiss. The fang marks would look like a scar and stay with her as long as she still wanted to be with him. When they mated, it would become a darker and permanent mark.

Before breakfast was even done, everyone sensed Naraku.

The battle was pretty quick with the extra help. Naraku was surprised when he saw the vampires he had wanted for allies. In his egotistical mind, they still had no chance.

Neil looked into his mind and told everyone about the plan that was rolling in Naraku's head. He had youkai hiding in the forest surrounding the group. Liam and Colleen took them all out with help from Sango and Miroku. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha battled Kagura and a new detachment Naraku brought with him. Aidan stayed by Kagome as she took out Kanna.

Neil and Colleen were double teaming Naraku, who wasn't prepared for the vampires. Naraku got a tentacle around Colleen's throat and held her to a tree while trying to get a hold of Neil. "Kagome! We need you now!" Colleen screamed.

Kagome and Aidan were attacking minor demons after killing Kanna. She looked up at the sound of her name and muttered, "_Shit_" and ran to Colleen. Naraku was only focusing on the vampire that was causing him damage, so she was able to run up with out notice

Kagome infused her bow with miko ki and swung it at the tentacle holding on to Colleen. When the tentacle disintegrated, Naraku swung his head around to look at her. He gave an evil smirk, "Well little miko, you think you can fight me now? I think not, you are not strong enough to fight me." Neil moved over to Colleen, while Aidan stood next to Kagome. "Is this boy supposed to be a threat to me too? Why don't I save you some anguish at seeing him die? Give me the Shikon and I will graciously let you all live." The smirk on his face was anything but gracious.

Aidan stiffened at the boy comment and growled low in his throat but said nothing. People who spoke in battle were unskilled. They tried to make their opponents mad enough to make a mistake.

Kagome was mad, but she was not messing up today. It was time for all of this to end. Her eyes glowed white as she strung her bow. Everyone else was finished with their opponents and stood behind; watching if anymore demons would be coming.

She looked at Naraku with her power whipping around her like a wind. Her power radiated around her, catching the attention of the shards that were in Naraku's possession. They were starting to purify through his pocket. Pulling back her arrow she spoke in a calm voice, "It's time to end your plague on the earth." She let the arrow fly to him. He set his barrier around and smirked, thinking his barrier would stop the arrow. It didn't. Naraku was purified and the jewel, also purified, fell to the grown

Aidan stood slightly behind Kagome rubbing her back as she held her half in one hand and Naraku's half in the other. Miroku and Sango were holding hands watching their friend solemnly. "What will you do now Kagome-chan?"

Before she could say anything Colleen commanded, "Wait". Colleen's eyes were glowing white. When her eyes went back to her natural blue she told Kagome, "I had a vision about you. Shall I tell you the outcome?"

"Yes, please." She answered immediately.

"If you decided to stay here, the jewel would have to remain broken. This would then lead to the jewel being stolen by a greedy demon who was like Naraku.

"If you put the jewel back together you will be forced to your home. You will see us vampires again however, for it seems we will need to call upon your help. I do not know why you will be helping us or what against."

They all looked at her waiting to hear what decision she would come to. "This is hard," she started as tears began to form in her eyes, "but I _know_ what I must do. I am going to go home to the time period I am from. It is the right thing to do. I can't be selfish." She said more to herself then the others watching her. The jewel subtly began to glow deep inside the pieces.

Sesshoumaru said that he would get Rin and Sippou from his castle so they could say goodbye to their mother figure. As he turned away he heard Kagome shout desperately, "_NO_, not yet!" The Shikon sensed all of its pieces and began to put its self together. Kagome looked around frantically at all of her friends she considered family. The Shikon was whole and flew back to its protector.

Instead of going to her hip, the Shikon flew to her chest and hid their. Kagome then began to glow and couldn't hear all that was being said to her. She looked at Sesshoumaru and yelled over the wind that was whipping around her, "_Tell Rin and Shippou I love them and to stay strong_." She looked at everyone, "_I love you all."_ Turning, she looked at Aidan. She shouted out her address and the last date she could remember being home. She yelled, _"Find me Aidan!"_

Kagome was then flown to the well from the winds that surrounded her and teleported home for the last time.

"Home", she whispered as she opened the door with tears down her face. She naively thought that Aidan and his family would be waiting there for her; they weren't. Souta was there sweeping the stairs at the shrine when he noticed his sister just standing in front of the well house.

"Kagome," Souta whispered to his sister. "Are you all right? How long will you be back this time?"

She smiled sadly at her baby brother, who was now taller than her. She missed a lot of his life. She rubbed the side of his arm, looking at him knowing she did the right thing. "Forever," she whispered.


	2. 2

It has been about a week since she completed the jewel. She wore robes like the ones that she bought with Aidan in the past; white top and navy bottoms. Her grandfather was fine with her not wearing the traditional robes as long as she continued to work around the shrine as she has been.

Half the time she felt like she _needed_ to be somewhere but didn't know where, then the other half she just felt lonely. Yes, she was around her family and she did love them, but her family she left in the past haunts her. She didn't even get to say goodbye properly. It wasn't her fault that the jewel decided to pull itself together, but not saying goodbye to little Shippou and Rin were on her mind constantly.

Not knowing if her demon and vampire companions were alive or not kept her moving. Every day she looked at the visitors to see if her friends were among them. When she wasn't cleaning or working on the shrine, she was practicing all of her skills to keep in shape- mentally and physically.

Whenever she meditated could sense demons in her time and it unnerved her that she never noticed it before, mostly because she actually has demons to look for now.

Souta, trying to get his sister's mind out of the past, talked her into teaching him how to fight. Noticing he had holy powers that were untapped, she agreed to train him. He would be able to learn at a pace that was appropriate, unlike her, who had to learn while 'in the field'.

Their grandfather loved that he had a monk and miko in the family; mumbling about 'How strong the Higurashi blood was'. He used this to promote the shrine. Kagome was able to showcase her archery skills to the awe of visitors. When Souta learned more, he and Kagome would have mock fights with staffs for the crowd too.

After three weeks being home, Kagome was picking weeds in her garden of herbs with her grandfather and brother. Their grandfather was telling them the history of one of the herbs. They would just make faces at each other when their grandpa wasn't looking, trying to get the other to laugh out loud. During one face Kagome's eyes glowed white. Souta grabbed his grandfather's arm to get his attention.

Seeing his grandson's expression of awe towards his sister, he looked at Kagome. "Great Kami above!" He exclaimed when he saw his granddaughter. 'I knew the holy blood in our family was strong! This is amazing!' They knew of her powers increasing, but she hadn't had a vision since she'd been home. When her eyes went back to her natural blue, they both leaned toward her, waiting for her to tell them what she saw.

She kept silent; just stared at her hands in her lap.

Thoughts were rushing through her mind.

Souta poked her forehead and whispered, "Earth to Kagome".

"Kagome-chan, are you all right?" Her grandfather wondered. He was really curious as to what she saw.

She smiled broadly looking between her brother and grandfather. "I need to go to America, he needs me…_he's alive_." She whispered the end with tears in her eyes.

"_Find me Aidan!_" That's all he had running through his head- for 500 years. Of course he would find her! She was his true mate. He was just a boy when they met, **hell** he looked younger than her when they met. He smiled slightly when he thought of her blushing face. Then he punched a tree.

"This is BULL Shit! Why the _hell_ are we in _fucking_ _Forks_ when we should be in JAPAN? We could have waited two more weeks!" He glared dangerously at his father.

Neil looked at his son with his fangs bared saying, "Do you listen when I speak?" Neil looked at his mate Colleen. "Tell your son that I will _rip_ out his vocal box if he broaches the subject of Japan _again_." Glaring at his son one more time, he continued to walk forward.

Rolling her eyes at her mate behind his back she looked at _her_ son. In a calm voice she tried to reason with her hot headed son. "You know why we are here. We couldn't wait any longer in Japan for Kagome when it seemed that the Volturi went on some vast hunt in America. All the murders make a nice trail to Forks. You know we can't turn our backs on them anymore." Her son had gotten a nice temper since Kagome was taken abruptly away.

The first two hundred years were hard, but do-able. He knew that everyday brought her closer to him. After two hundred years he became moody and snapped at everyone, except for his mother and younger brothers. His twin brothers were born twenty years ago. They were just what he needed to help him through the years that Kagome was alive.

He did look in on her when she was very little. It was hard not going to her the times she would cry from a nightmare; that would scare her more. He decided he needed to be away until she had her courting mark.

He focused on his adorable brothers to help the time pass.

He only had a few months until Kagome was home forever, when the Volturi began to cause more trouble.

With the Clan of the Moon not being a threat anymore, there was no more use for the Volturi. So, fifty years after Kagome left, they decided to let them leave; the vampires could live where ever they wished. The vampires informed them that their freedom came with a price. They told them they needed to behave and to be discrete about what they really were. Also they thought it best if they reported to them on their current whereabouts. If their regulations were not kept, then they would be chained to servitude again. The Volturi all went back to Italy where most of them originated. From there they spread. Their elders seemed to keep good control on all of the other Volturi. But…

Eventually they stopped reporting.

Eventually the original Volturi were murdered.

Eventually they forgot that vampires created them and began to call themselves vampires.

Eventually their masters would need to intervene incase they got too out of hand.

The time was now.

Timing sucked.

"Mother, I can feel her through her courting mark. I _need_ to be with her." Aidan lost his anger as it turned to helplessness.

"You _need_ to be with us. It's a two way road Aidan. She can feel you too; she just might not know yet what she's feeling. Before you speak, no, you couldn't wait there for her and meet us later. We need you now with your gift. Plus, if you are anything like your father, you would have gotten to Kagome and not wanted to leave her side and stay where you were."

Everything she said to him, she'd said before. "Mom, you know she would be able to help".

"I know she will, we all know she will. We count on her coming here." Her eyes glowed white and then told him, "She's boarding a plane tomorrow to come here." She smiled at him and said, "Now come on, we need to meet these Volturi with gold eyes we hear so much about." Aidan picked his mother up and hugged her tight. He still had a smile on his face when he reached their group.

Neil had his two youngest boys crawling all over him; punching and biting where they could. The twins saw their father's anger, and decided to cheer him up with a fight. Neil was finally able to get Timothy off by holding him by his leg in the air. Christopher was biting his dad with his little fangs when Uncle Liam got him off.

He crossed his arms on his chest and pouted. "Aww why did ya ruin the fun?"

Liam smirked at the little vampire who looked about six. "Your mother is returning with your brother. You know she hates seeing you two biting your father."

Both boys' ears perked at their big brother's name. "Aidan!" They ran to him and each latched on to a leg. "Aidan! You're happy! Why are you so happy?"

Everyone gasped and looked at Aidan- big smile and all. He was happy, which meant only one thing. "Kagome is coming" He told them. The boy's eyes shined with excitement. They knew all about Kagome and couldn't wait to meet her.

"I'm glad son." Neil nodded to his boy. "Everyone, let's get moving to the Cullen residence. They don't know we're coming so be on guard. Tim and Chris stay in the center. We will run the last ten miles in the woods that surround their home. Move out!" They all ran enjoying the faster pace they could take through the woods versus walking when the humans were around.

Kagome sat in her kitchen talking with her family about going to America. "I need to go to America. My visions are not complete yet, but I know that I will see Aidan and his family in Washington, Forks. I will be able to help them with something, I know it!"

Kagome's mother eyes watered; she just got Kagome back only to lose her again. "How long will you be this time?"

Smiling sadly she said, "I don't know mama, but I need this. If I don't go to Aidan…I will always feel lost."

Souta was sad that his sister would be leaving for a town named after a utensil. That sounded really boring. Being the fifteen year old boy he was, he asked, "So if you see Aidan, the guy that is your alleged 'soul-mate'", he gave air quotes for that, "then are you going to come back a vampire?"

"Honestly, I don't know what will happen. It's going to happen eventually, but I want to know him first before that happens. I mean, I know we're soul-mates, but we only were together for a few days…hell, he might have moved on…" She had no idea what to expect. It was always better to go in a situation with no expectations so you won't be disappointed in the end. If he moved on after 500 years, could she really hold it against him? …maybe.

Her mother grabbed her hand and stated bravely, "Well if my baby needs to save the world again, then she needs to go to America."

Squeezing her mother's hand back she said, "You know that this will be better. I can actually call you from America and let you know how I'm doing; versus always guessing when I was in the past."

They got Kagome a flight Washington then a bus to Forks. The flight wouldn't be for three days though. A flight to that area wasn't that popular, so there wasn't as many. Luckily the bus took her into Forks. Kagome needed to be as close to Forks as possible because she had no idea where to go next. Obviously she didn't tell her mom she had no additional clue as to where the vampires would be. All she knew was she needed to go to _Forks_, but not _where_ in Forks.

Hopefully the vampires can sense her or something. Maybe she could scream? The bridge would have to be crossed when she reached it.

When the time came for her flight, she decided that she would stick to wearing her navy shrine outfit. Yea, she would stand out in America, but that thing was really comfy, plus she could kick some butt in it too. Somehow she was able to bring her bow on board with her, sans arrows of course. She looked like a shrine priestess; well she was one, so they let her slide with the bow.

Bone daggers were hidden in her outfit. They were able to pass through security nicely. They weren't exactly as intimidating as a sword, no one carried swords anymore anyway, but they would be enough protection for her in a town called _Forks_.

Her flight was fine…but the bus ride was tense. The closer to Forks she got, the more tainted auras she felt. Her vampire and demon friends never had this 'tainted aura'; any being can have one. It reflected on your personal nature, not your species.

So the whole bus ride, Kagome was tense, and it wasn't because of the man with bad breath who kept falling asleep on her. No, she could see something running fast in the woods that were surrounding their road. 'Please don't be following me; please don't be following me…' She just kept chanting on the bus. Honestly, she just got in America, was on a crappy bus, and if she had to fight something…she was going to be pissed!

The bus pulled to the bus stop and everyone began to get off. The stop ended up being in the heart of the town. It was really cloudy that day, but all the people walking along the sidewalks seemed happy enough. The man who sat next to her at least looked sheepish as he apologized. Kagome just nodded absently as she kept her senses alert. The person with the tainted aura she felt in the woods stopped with the bus just at the tree line. Not knowing who they were after, she decided to lead them away from the people in the town.

She began to walk on the sidewalk leading him to where less people were. 'Great, he's following…ugh, I'm so hungry and don't need this right now. Well at least I can take out my frustration out on him…"

The sidewalk ended so Kagome just stayed on the dirt road that went directly into the woods. She put her bag on the side of the road and started to run deeper into the trees. A carry-on was all she took for her trip to America. She was so used to carrying one backpack in the past, that all she needed were the necessities.

As she ran through the woods, she let her aura expand. If she was lucky, her vampire friends would feel her there. Abruptly stopping and turning, she faced off her pursuer. "What do you want from me?" She asked in a calm voice. He looked crazy- what ever he was. He couldn't be a vampire or demon since he didn't have fangs. It was kind of funny seeing him bare his teeth at her as if he had fangs. Not really intimidating.

He circled her, looking at her hungrily with red eyes and breathed her scent in deeply. With a guttural voice he said, _"You smell delicious."_

Kagome would have rolled her eyes if she could have. "Thanks so much." She said sarcastically as she took her bow off her back. "I took a shower." Not having her arrows would not stop her from using her bow. She was just going to use it like a baseball bat.

He attacked. She was not a novice anymore and could fight pretty well. The crazy guy didn't really fight with any skill, just erratically, so it was hard trying to track of his movements. He was really strong too. When he got a hit on her, it felt like she was hit by a block of stone.

Distantly, she could feel a pack a wolves running at top speed to her. They felt like they had no evil intentions, so she focused on the crazy guy. He was fast, but she trained with faster.

Fighting him was like fighting a demon with blood lust. They were crazy strong and no way to bring them out of it sans death. She was able to get some good blows on him, but he was barely affected by them. He wasn't even bleeding! She did get a gash all down her arm when she decided to take out the big guns- so to speak.

She tossed her bow to the ground and took out her daggers that were made from demon bone. Her grandfather actually had something useful that she could use. She chanted a paralyzing spell on them and waited for his next move.

He leaped at her hissing in anger. Kagome ducked when he lunged and spun her leg around to trip him at his ankle. She stabbed daggers into both his palms to keep him paralyzed to the ground. With another she brought it to his throat and began to question him.

In a deadly voice she heard Sesshoumaru use many times, she asked, "Now I will ask again. What do you want from me?" The creature thrashed around as much as he could. Even with two paralyzing spells on him, he was able to move around a bit. 'Damn, he's strong'. Hearing a twig snap, she threw her last dagger towards the noise. The wolves were here. 'How long were they there watching and not helping?' She wondered.

Looking back at her captive, she realized she wouldn't be getting any answers from him. After she purified him and picked upped her daggers, she stood and slowly walked over to her bow. Plucking it from the ground, she looked at the huge wolves in front of her and asked them a question. They seemed to be more than your average wolf.

"What kind of wolf doesn't help a woman in trouble?" She was waiting for an answer when a teen boy walked out from behind a tree putting a shirt on. He was tall with dark hair and tanned skin.

"What kind of woman can kill a vampire with just a touch?"

She tilted her head to the side thinking about what the teen said, and started to laugh. "I know vampires wolf-san, that was not a vampire."

The wolves all looked at each other and then growled at her. The tall boy spoke down to her, "Why do you know _vampires_ woman."

The vampires reached the edge of the Cullen's property. Neil raised his hand to stop his group. "We will wait here for them. Colleen let them know we're here." She nodded her head and her eyes glowed white. She had visions, but was also able to give people messages via mind. Like when Kagome dreamt about Colleen telling her they were coming.

Aidan's good mood was going down hill. He started to pace and rub the palm of his hand where Kagome left her mark. That silly thing really did keep him sane over the years. He was going to watch out for bitter vampires coming after Kagome. Aidan was a powerful vampire and gained many admirers that were all turned down with a flash of the mark she left. He smiled thinking of her- then punched a tree.

Liam walked over to his nephew and pulled his hand out of the tree…it got stuck. "You need to calm down boyo. You waited 500 years, what is one more day?"

"I know. _I know_. I just want her now. What if these damn Volturi get her? They will probably be attracted to her power. We should have killed the bastards and not freed them. _They ruin everything_…" He finished with a growl and clenched his fist.

Liam was saved from responding to his emotional nephew, when the Cullens came to them.

The Cullens were all in their living room discussing on what they should do about Victoria; Bella was at her home.

"We don't have enough on our side to go against Victoria and all of the newborns. We need to think of who we can get on our side to help." Carlisle spoke calmly.

"There are always the Denalis. Do you think they would come to help?" Alice asked hopefully. Everyone looked at Carlisle as he rubbed his chin. As he was about to respond, Alice gasped and her eyes glowed white.

Everyone stood up. This was strange. When Alice got a vision her eyes never did that. Jasper moved closer to Alice and grabbed her hand. When her eyes returned to their golden color she just muttered, "Wow".

"Alice what happened", Jasper asked worried.

She looked at Carlisle. "There are vampires waiting to speak with us outside. They're strong, but mean us no harm."

Everybody tensed. No one had sensed anyone coming to their property. Plus Alice had visions before anything happened, not when they were all ready there.

Esme wondered out loud, "How do you know they mean us no harm?"

"It was weird", Alice started, "I saw a woman, a vampire like I've never seen before, tell me that she and her family waited to speak to us on urgent matters concerning Volturi causing trouble around Forks. I think she _gave_ me this vision."

Edward growled low in his throat. "So we have to deal with Victoria and Volturi?"

"Calm down Edward; this could be the help we need. Let us go meet this coven." Carlisle said hoping that these vampires would be willing to help them.

Carlisle and his family saw the group of vampires as they got closer to the edge of their property. They all felt extremely strong and old. As they stopped in front of the newcomers, Carlisle greeted them. "Welcome friends. My name is Carlisle and this is my family." He introduced them all- they nodded slightly at their respective name.

Neil gave a fanged smile, "Yes, we know." Before he could continue Christopher asked, "Why do they all have golden eyes?"

Aidan answered gruffly, "These Volturi have golden eyes because they only drink the blood of animals."

Emmet hissed at Aidan, "We aren't Volturi!" Aidan just smiled showing his fangs. The Cullens were taken aback as to why these vampires had fangs. Aidan was aggravated, but things were looking up now. Maybe he could fight one of these golden eyed guys. Talking to his brothers he added, "Looks like they're dumb too."

Jasper and Edward held back Emmet while Neil punched his son in the face. It didn't really hurt him, but his younger sons needed to know that their big brother wasn't always right. Neil looked at his twin boys, "Never provoke a fight when one isn't needed." "Yes father." They replied with wide eyes. They didn't want to be punished.

Neil looked back at the Cullens. They seemed surprised at his treatment towards his son. "I'm sorry for my son. His girlfriend has been away for some time and is agitated. She returns tomorrow and he is antsy."

Aidan spat blood out of his mouth. "She isn't my girlfriend. She is my _mate_."

Little Christopher, always one to point out the facts, looked at his big brother and wagged his finger at him. "Na-uh, she is _going_ to be your mate. Not yet, so that makes her your…" At a loss of the word he looked at his twin for help. Tim said, "Intended" Chris nodded his head, "Yup, _intended_".

Colleen, the ever doting mother, praised her boys while ruffled their hair, "Well done boys!"

Rosalie asked Colleen shocked, "These are your _biological_ children? How were you able to have children?"

Smiling kindly at Rosalie she stated, "Yes, I have three sons. Vampires can have offspring, while Volturi, like _you_, cannot."

Edward had unsuccessfully been trying to access any of these vampires minds but couldn't. Neil looked at him with a placating smile. "Are you quite done? Volturi cannot use their gifts on vampires. _Before another outburst,_" he growled out, "Yes, you are all Volturi and not vampires like you were all told. We have much to tell you. But let it be known that we come to help take down the rogue Volturi."

Carlisle led them to his home so they could talk in comfort.

Kagome had learned a lot about canines and posturing. She did travel with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha; she was also friends with Kouga and his pack.

She took a step forward and kept her head held high. Speaking in a low but calm voice, she said, "Do not speak to me in such a way again. I am not some little girl you can walk all over. Yes, I know about vampires and demons. My personal connection is no concern to any of you." She could not appear weak to these wolves. "My name is Kagome, and I am searching for my vampire friends to help them. Do you know where any are?"

Paul, always quick to anger, started growling at Kagome. He spoke to his pack via mind.

'Who does this girl think she is, bossing us around like an Alpha female?' He crouched low as if he was going to pounce on her. He really wasn't, but she didn't need to know that.

Kagome spread her aura and walked towards the wolves. Her aura calmed them down. "Let me make this very clear. I am neither _intimidated_ nor _impressed_ with this display." She said to Paul in a deceptively calm voice. "I wish to speak to the Alpha. Now, please."

They all looked to the black wolf. Growling in frustration he changed into his human form. He put on his pants that he had hanging around his wolf form. "I'm Sam, Alpha of this pack."

Kagome was grumpy and was trying real hard not to act like a bitch. "Well Sam, as I have asked before, I need to find my vampire friends. Do you know of any vampire whereabouts?" The wolves all growled. She was so ready to go 'Dog Whisperer' on their asses.

Sam crossed his arms. "Why should we help you?"

"If you are an _Alpha_ then you should help allies on you lands. If you were _Alpha_ you would realize that you'd want me as an ally. I am allied with packs stronger than this one (Sesshoumaru- Kouga) and in turn strong enough to either help you or hurt you. I know pack protocol. Trust me when I say I don't want to be an alpha with a bunch of wolves that won't help a woman in a fight. I just want you to _freakin_ help me find my _mate_!" So maybe she wasn't thinking clearly when she said all this. They didn't need to know that she was unsure if her demon friends were alive or not. She was tired, and ready to get away from these growling wolves.

Everyone went into the living room. Carlisle and the women in his family sat on a couch with the rest of the Cullens standing behind. Neil, Colleen, Liam, and Colleen sat on a couch with Aidan and the twins standing behind it. The twins were just tall enough for their heads to reach over the couch.

Neil spoke, "Now let us explain the facts without interruptions. You can ask questions when I ask. Understand?" Everyone nodded.

"My clan, or coven, was in war with the Clan of the Moon, also vampires. It was discovered that they created wolf-like creatures as a weapon against us called Children of the Moon. Trying to even out the odds, we created something too. We called them the Volturi." He glared at the Cullens to make sure they wouldn't interrupt. "We were in Italy when we made them, so being the uncreative vamps we are, we called them Volturi. They were created to be a lesser version of us, but still strong enough to kill the Moon Children.

"They were our servants and our soldiers. We hunted together, they protected our offspring, and they helped lessen the number of the Moon Children. It was a good relationship.

"We couldn't make powerful beings that could one day turn on us, so there were down falls to being Volturi. To make sure we could find them easily during the day, when the Moon Children were quietest, we made them shine like a beacon for us. To keep the population in check, Volturi can not produce offspring. Only the poison of fangs can change a human. They do not have fangs like us, but are still strong with out them.

"Some Volturi are able to have their innate human gift become increased after they change. These gifts, like mind reading," He glanced at Edward, "can not be used against us, their creators.

"Less then 500 years ago, we let them be free of us to live as they wished. They needed to behave of course. Since then, they spread everywhere and called themselves _vampires_." He said with annoyance. Aidan and Liam both rolled their eyes in disgust. "We know of the Volturi, which actually use the word as a title and not a species, in Italy. They will need to be corrected soon, if they do not clean up their act.

"Anyway, there are other downfalls to being what we consider Volturi. Like the death like states your bodies are in, the fact that you cannot age, and only being able to consume blood. But I don't really have to tell you the down sides…because you all _are_ Volturi- not the vampires you think you are."

The Cullens all had shocked faces.

"So we're this way because of you! I can't walk in the sun because of you!" Rosalie said heatedly. She would have stood up but Jasper held her down.

"This is a lot of information to take in. _A lot_." Carlisle said breathlessly. "So, we are _Volturi_ to you?" Neil and his family nodded their heads. "You must understand that we do not want to be _labeled_ as Volturi."

Aidan spoke up gruffly, "Be that as it may, you are Volturi. Get over it; you need to stop acting like fucking _little girls_. Can we get back to business and talk about why we are in _fucking Forks_!"

Neil grabbed his son's shirt and pulled him down; he punched him in the face. Colleen looked at her mate. "You need to stop showing the twins that you can solve things with just violence." She looked at her oldest son. "Aidan, we just gave them a lot of information to take in; try to be understanding."

Aidan looked at his brothers and said in a hard voice, "Earmuffs". They looked at him with pouty faces as they covered their ears. Aidan glared at the Cullens. "Violence can be used to solve things. Like if you all don't stop _crying_ over the fact that you aren't _vampires_, I will give you a reason to _cry_."

Neil high-fived his son and Colleen slapped him. "What my son is trying to say…Is that even though we don't consider you vampires, you are still the same beings as you were before you met us. You now just know the back history to you creation. Is there any questions we can answer now?"

Jasper cleared his throat. "As you know, we only consume animal blood. It's still hard for me to ignore any blood I see however. When we were all outside, Aidan bled from the punch you gave him." He said that looking at Neil. "Why was I not affected by the blood…why do you _have_ blood in the first place?"

Neil had all the attention as he answered Jasper. "As I said before, we couldn't create beings that would turn against us. We couldn't have our soldiers have blood lust towards their masters. So, Volturi are not attracted to our blood. Your other question is easy. We have blood because we are alive. One of the main reasons it is easier for us to have offspring and not Volturi."

Emmet muttered, "I still don't like you calling us _Volturi_."

Carlisle was very interested in the fact that they essentially created a new species. "How were you able to create Volturi…_us_?"

Christopher giggled at the question saying, "Secret", as he bounced up and down behind the couch.

Liam showed his fangs in a predatory way. "Do you expect us to tell you everything?"

"We're just naturally curious! I mean come on! After all you tell us you expect us to take it and shut up? If it's a crime then sue me!" Emmet said as he threw his hands in the air.

Aidan had a flashback to a blushing Kagome asking if it was safe to kiss vampires. He smiled at the memory. She got all defensive, _"I'm just naturally curious! If that's a crime then sue me!"_

He growled loudly and left the house. He had a tree to punch.

All the Cullens stood up in defensive stances at his growl. When Aidan just went outside they were curious. "Ignore my son." Neil said in a bored manner, since this happened all the time. "He hasn't seen his girlfriend-"

"_Intended_!" The twins said in unison.

"- in 500 years…so he tends to act like a woman; getting randomly emotional with out warning." He was hit by his mate and Colleen. He just held up his arms like he was innocent.

Esme asked, "500 years is a long time. Why was she not with him?"

Christopher giggled out, "Secret."

Emmet just muttered, "_Of course, another secret_."

"Why don't we discuss plans about the rouge Volturi tomorrow, since you have a lot to think about? Does that sound satisfactory?" Neil asked the Carlisle.

"Yes, do you need a place to stay? Our home is big enough for you all."

"We have a home set up all ready thank you. Where do you want to meet tomorrow?" Colleen asked.

Esme answered her, "We could show you the town. That way you can get a feel for the place."

Neil agreed to the suggestion. "That sounds good. We haven't checked out the town yet. Be there around noon time." With that they stood and started to leave.

Alice stopped them saying, "Wait! We haven't set a meeting place!"

Liam looked at Alice, "We will find you with or with out the sun little Volturi."

"Oh…"

The Cullens all looked at each other like they couldn't believe what just happened.

"I can't believe what they told us" Edward said calmly.

"How could you not? Would it really be that strange knowing that there are creatures stronger than us? With their help we can get rid of Victoria and hopefully live in some sort of peace." Carlisle responded.

"Hopefully that _Aidan_ is calmer tomorrow with his intended back." Jasper said as he walked towards his room.

Alice leaped after him like a ballerina. "Oh Jaz! Wouldn't you be the same way with out me for 500 years?" He didn't answer, just smirked.

All of a sudden the growling stopped and the wolves all looked at each other. One of their pack stayed at home. It seems they were being visited by a wolf not from the area.

Sam spoke to Kagome. "We have urgent business to attend to at home." He pointed to the teen next to him. "This is Jacob Black; he can lead you to someone who knows where the vampires are." With that they turned tail and left.

Kagome looked at Jacob. "Who are we going to see?"

He smiled saying, "Bella".


	3. 3

"Bella? I get just a one word answer? Is this some weird thing ingrained into a boy's DNA?" Kagome asked Jacob. After saying who they were going to see- he just started walking with out another word.

"Are you going to talk to me at all?" She asked walking at his side now. He just looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Wow, all right. I guess silence it is. You better be careful Jacob Black, you're going to start liking me, and I know it." He just looked ahead and rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt I'm going to like a vampire lover." He said darkly.

Jaw dropped and blushing she said scandalized, "I am not his _lover_!"

"Wha…" Shaking his hands in front of him he continued, "No! No! I meant that you _like_ vampires not that you were…" He blushed not wanting to say anything out loud.

Now getting over her own embarrassment, she decided to make this obvious vampire hater uncomfortable. "Not that I was what? Are you trying to imply that I'm not attractive? *gasp* You think I'm fat is that it? You think that no man would want me as his lover!" She finished all dramatically.

Poor Jacob just gaped like a fish. "Um, no...that is…you _are_ pretty. Very pretty really…not that I think of you that way…not that I wouldn't want you…argh!" He was so flustered. Then he saw her smirk. In a deep voice he said, "Let's keep moving."

"So where do you think this Bella is at this time pup?" He ignored the pup comment and answered, "It's lunch time, so she's probably eating at the diner."

The Cullens walked to town instead of driving, so they could have a little more time to think. Alice shivered and told her family, "How creepy was it when they said they would _find us_. I've never felt like the prey before."

Esme smiled kindly at Alice. "Yes this is a new experience for us. At least they seem like nice and normal vampires."

Emmet muttered sarcastically, "Yea, if you call punching innocent trees normal."

"I could punch _you,_ if you preferred." Aidan whispered into his ear from behind.

Emmet jumped and turned around. "Come on man! Must you do that?" Aidan just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. The Cullens weren't used to not sensing or smelling others; the feeling was rather eerie to them, something one wouldn't get used to right away.

Carlisle spoke up, "Why don't we head over to the coffee shop? We can show you the town, and then sit and talk outside. Since the wind is bad today, we shouldn't have any disturbances."

They all took a small tour of the town; due to its size that's all the town would allow. After they all took their seats at the table, the discussion began.

"Let's get down to the bare facts." Liam started. "We are interfering because these mass murders are causing too much attention. Attention brings suspicion, and that brings questions; all things that we don't need happening. You say you know the person orchestrating these murders? Please elaborate."

Edward told them about Victoria and how they knew her. "We met her and two men that were traveling together. We were all playing baseball in a field when they stopped by. It was too late for my girlfriend to leave so we hid her amongst us." At the questioning looks he elaborated. "My girlfriend's human." He noticed that the vampires all looked at Aidan, but continued on saying, "I can hear other's thoughts, minus Bella my girlfriend, and heard the one guy's interest in Bella when I got defensive about her. He was a hunter, and thrilled in the chase of prey. He was planning on attacking her when she got away from us."

"Was?" Neil asked all ready figuring out what happened. Carlisle continued for Edward, since reminiscing was getting him angry. "In short, to protect Bella, we killed James. Because of his death, Victoria is out for revenge against us and Bella, she must be stopped.

Aidan looked sharply at his father and whispered fiercely to him in another language. _"We are here because of a lover's spat! This is their problem!"_

Neil rounded on his son, speaking low in the same language. _"The volturi will always be our problem. Act your age and stop whining."_

Liam spoke while his brother talked with his son. "Thank you for telling us. We need to know _every_ detail so nothing will catch us off guard later." Colleen squeezed her mate's thigh to get his attention. "We either need to hunt for her location, or wait for her to come to us. Hopefully she isn't very bright and we can find her quickly."

Colleen said, "I say we scout the surrounding areas to see if there are any signs of anything abnormal". She looked directly at Carlisle. "We only know of your family in this area. Is there anyone else's territories we will need to meet too?"

Carlisle said to her, "There are no other steady vampire covens in this area". It was still hard calling themselves volturi. "There is pack of wolves close to here. We made a treaty with them years ago that we wouldn't cross their territory. The treaty wouldn't stop you and your family though."

"Are they friendly or mindless wolves?" Colleen asked. Edward smiled evilly saying, "It would be a matter of opinion really".

Colleen raised an eyebrow. "It would seem your _opinion_ is obvious. We need to know if we can ally with them, or if they are mindless like some wolves in our past."

"One of the wolves has a little crush on Edward's girl…other than that, they're capable fighters." Emmet told the vampires, receiving a glare from Edward. Emmet just shrugged. "They need to know _everything_, remember."

The wind blew towards them and Edward froze. He could smell Bella not far from them and some of her blood. His eyes widened and he ran in the direction of the scent. Aidan looked at his father with a confused, hopeful expression. "I think I smell Kagome…"

"Go." Neil said to him. He grabbed Carlisle's arm. "Keep your family in town, Jasper seems to be struggling a bit. Our mates and twins will stay with you." He looked at his brother and nodded his head in the direction the boys left. "Come on Liam, this should be interesting." Liam and Neil followed after in a leisurely pace, not really needing to hurry in their mind.

"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked the quiet Jacob.

"Almost, it's right up the side walk." He told her looking strait ahead. "She's actually walking out of the door. Bella!" He yelled to her trying to get her attention.

She waved and walked over to them with a smile. "Hey Jacob." She saw Kagome and went to shake hands saying, "Hello, I'm Bella".

"Hi, I'm Kagome. Do you know whe-" She was cut off when Jacob just started talking to Bella. "So why were you leaving the diner? Done eating?"

She looked at Jacob questionably. "That was rather rude Jake." She shook her head at his odd behavior and continued, "My dad was supposed to meet me for lunch, but he was called off to a murder scene. I was just going to head home now."

Kagome decided to cut off Jacob who was about to speak. "Oh, which way is your home?" Bella looked at her strangely, but pointed. Kagome blushed and said, "I'm not trying to be a stalker, but I left my bag on the side of the road in that direction. Could I come with you? Just until my bag, I promise not to stalk you". She finished with a smile.

"Not a problem. Are you gonna come too Jake?" Bella looked at Jacob expectantly. He was torn. He wanted to spend time with Bella, but the pack had a visitor that he needed to see too. Plus, Kagome wanted to meet vampires; he did not need to be there for that.

"No, I need to head back home to see a visitor…plus, Kagome has to talk to you about the Cullens. So I will see you later Bella."

Kagome just watched him leave with out even saying anything to her. She looked at Bella. "So shall we get going?" Bella nodded and they started to head to where Bella dropped off her bag. Bella asked, "Jacob said you need to talk to me about the Cullens?"

They were walking along the sidewalk and less people were around. "I don't know really. I'm assuming you're good friends with Jacob Back?" Kagome asked Bella. She responded, "We knew each other when we were young. I moved away with my mom when I was a kid. When I came back to Forks, we became close again."

Kagome nodded. "He was told by his alpha to take me to you. Apparently you know vampires? And since you aren't shocked about me using the term 'alpha', then you must know about Jacob's…dog qualities."

Bella nodded slowly. "Yes, I know about Jacob and his pack. I'm surprised they told you to come to me. The wolves are very hostile when it comes to vampires." Bella continued to ask with suspicion, "If you know about vampires, then how come you don't know where to go to find them?"

They were now off the sidewalk and on the dirt road; almost to her bag. "That's a valid question." Kagome said. She pointed to herself saying, "As you can see, I'm not your everyday girl. Long story short, I'm a miko from Japan. My abilities aren't fully trained, but I can have visions randomly. I had one telling me my vampire friends were here in Forks and could use my help. I haven't seen them in a long time, and have no way to contact them. I arrived in Forks and got in a fight then a pack of wolves sent me your way." Kagome smiled wryly. "Will you help me?"

Bella just shook her head. "You've had quite a day. So the clothes you're wearing are because you're a miko? I've never heard of that before."

"Back in the day, mikos were used to protect humans from demons with their spiritual powers. Mikos are also called Shrine Priestesses and now a days they help with the ceremonies and upkeep of the shrine." Kagome went over to bag and picked it up.

"That's really interesting." Bella had a thoughtful look on her face. "If the Cullens aren't the vampires you're looking for, they might know where your friends are. If you want you can come with me to my house and I can drive you over."

"Oh that's so kind of you! But you really don't need to go out of your way to help me; I could walk there; I just need directions."

Bella just smile kindly at her. "My boyfriend is actually a Cullen, so I can see him when I take you." Kagome gasped. "Oh! I'm dating a vampire too…though I haven't seen him for some time." Kagome tried to get out of her depressing thoughts bys asking, "If you don't mind me asking, do you think you'll change into a vampire for him?"

"It's complicated…" Bella trailed off pouting a little. Kagome nodded in understanding. "I understand completely. My family was uncomfortable with the thought of me turning into a vampire…but when I explained the situation, they knew I would still be the same Kagome."

Bella's jaw dropped and she looked shocked. "You told your family! Oh my gosh, the Cullens would freak out if I told their secret…no my DAD would freak out and lock me in my room!"

Kagome just laughed nervously. "Well, it's complicated. I have dealt with some crazy things since I was 15, so the knowledge of vampires in the world was just another thing to add to the list. My mother may not know my boyfriend, but she knows that he makes me feel complete."

"She doesn't even know him, but she's all smiles and sunshine about you turning into a vampire?" Bella asked, wondering if Kagome's family was insane or just really accepting.

Kagome got a fierce look on her face. Bella thought maybe she shouldn't have been so sarcastic with her, since they just met. Ready to apologize, Bella opened her mouth but nothing came out. There was a pale pink shimmering substance surrounding her. Kagome answered the unanswered question.

"There is a creature near us like the one I fought earlier." Kagome was whispering, hoping who ever it was, was too far to hear her. "If you run you will just entice it to chase you, so stay in this barrier I placed around you. No matter what, do not leave the barrier. It will not be able to get to you ok?" Bella nodded looking around for any sign that tipped of Kagome.

A figure jumped down from the trees, just on the other side of the road as the girls. He looked crazed, sniffing the air like an animal. The sun broke through the trees briefly, shining across his face. The light made his face sparkle like a jewel. Bella and Kagome whispered at the same time. _"Vampire" "Volturi"._ They both glanced at each other in confusion.

That was the wrong thing to do because the crazed Volturi lunged at Kagome when her back turned. "Behind You!" Bella screamed at her. The Volturi got a hold of Kagome's shoulders and pushed her through the barrier hitting Bella. He was stopped by the barrier burning his hands and now seemed even more crazed if possible. He kept stalking around the barrier watching the girls like a hunter.

"Shit! Are you hurt? I'm so sorry! I can't believe I took my eyes off him!" Kagome apologized to her, but this time kept her eyes on the guy while inside the barrier with Bella.

"I landed on a beer bottle." Bella told her as she groaned in annoyance. "My hand is cut from it, other then that I'm fine really. I can try to help you with him if I can."

Kagome just shook her head. "No way are you getting out of this barrier now. Watch him; his eyes are on your bloody hand. You are the snack he's after right now…hopefully the scent will distract him enough from me to attack him." The wind blew against them back towards the town. "I should have worn warmer clothes." After saying that, she lunged at the Volturi with a dagger in each hand.

Edward and Aidan reached the girls quickly trying to take in what they saw. Bella was in a barrier and Kagome was fighting off someone.

Edward went right to Bella and tried to get to her but his hands were zapped by the barrier. He hit it again, just to make sure it wouldn't let him in. "What happened Bella!"

"Don't worry about me! Kagome is protecting me with this barrier thing- go help her!" Bella told him quickly. Edward turned to look at the other woman and told Bella, "She will be fine. Aidan will help her, I'm not leaving you."

It was all like a dream for Aidan. The closer he got to where Kagome was, the stronger he could feel her in the connection. 'Why couldn't I feel her before?' When he reached the road she was at, it was like he was thrown back into the past. She was dressed in the same outfit they bought together and was fighting with such vigor. She always did look beautiful when she fought…though he was a little biased.

Kagome was fighting hard. Why was this one harder to fight? It was probably because her body was exhausted from her long day. Kagome was caught off guard when he back handed her. She fell to the ground with the guy on top of her.

"Oh _hell_ no," she muttered. She was wrestling on the ground when the weight was suddenly off her. She looked up and saw a man fighting the creature for her. 'Thank Kami!' She thought. Kagome looked sharply at where Bella was, since her mysterious savior was taking care of the guy.

She got up as fast as she could; someone was crouched near her barrier. She took out her two last daggers and charged them up with her spiritual powers. Stalking up to him she asked in a deadly cold voice, "Who the hell are you?" Edward turned and looked at her surprised.

Bella looked at Kagome shocked. She didn't see her coming over to them, and that voice scared her. "Kagome! This is my boyfriend, don't hurt him!" Edward kept his eyes on her. 'I didn't even hear her! I didn't_hear_ her…not another one…' He thought.

"Let her out." He told her.

"Not until she's safe."

"She has me, she's safe." He bit out.

Kagome looked unconvinced. This _boyfriend_ of hers looked ready to snap. He kept glancing at her injured hand, but she wasn't sure if it was from the blood or concern.

Edward tried to get her to listen to him. "Aidan is killing the only vampire here who would harm her…" He stopped speaking when he saw she wasn't listening anymore.

At the name Aidan, Kagome turned back to her mysterious savior. Her heart was beating erratically as she watched him break the volturi's neck. She couldn't get a good look at him with his back still to her. Kagome started to walk clumsily over to him when he dropped the still body to the ground. "_Aidan?_" She whispered unsure. He turned to look at her breathing hard from the fight.

This _man_ looked like her Aidan. He was over 6 ft tall with dark hair, blue eyes, and rugged features. He nodded at her and she sprung forward leaping onto him. "I missed you so much!" She cried into his neck. He leaned forward and breathed in her scent. 'How did I survive with out her?' He thought about the woman clinging to him.

Kissing her tenderly, he let her feet touch the ground. "I don't have the words to explain what having you back means to me. I'm not done with that Volturi yet," He was leading her back to where Edward and Bella were. "Stay here for a minute Kagome." Kagome looked shocked and was ready to protest when he kissed her again. "I'm not done with you either little miko." He grabbed her butt and sprinted back to where the Volturi was.

Liam and Neil were over there all ready. The guy's neck was healing enough for him to speak…but he wasn't saying anything. He was just crazed and trying to get loose. They kept trying to question him, but it wasn't working.

Neil said, "Liam and I will dispose of him and head back to town. You can have some time with Kagome, but come back to town so we can discuss what happened here." Aidan nodded looking at Kagome the whole time.

Liam told Aidan, "The faster we defeat this enemy, the faster you and Kagome can be together uninterrupted."

Aidan smiled watching Kagome. She was blushing from when he grabbed her butt, trying to look outraged and failing. She kept her eyes on him the whole time too. "I understand father, uncle. We won't be too far behind." They nodded and left to tell their mates about Kagome being here now.

Aidan ran over to Kagome and scooped her in his arms before she blinked. He kissed her where ever he could so his scent was all over her, especially where the volturi back handed her. She just giggled taking it all in, relishing in the attention. A cough interrupted the affectionate display.

"I'm glad you have your girlfriend back, but can you tell her to give me back mine?" Edward said, trying to keep in his anger. Kagome blushed in Aidan's arms and was about to release the barrier when Aidan told her to wait. He spoke to Edward.

"This is nothing against you personally, but I grew up with Volturi and know how they act towards blood if they aren't trained properly. Let Kagome heal your intended before you can get to her; then we'll know she will be safe."

"Safe from me." Edward said in a dead voice. Kagome kissed Aidan quickly on the lips and went to get her forgotten bag, and then she went to Bella. Edward looked at Aidan and asked, "I can tell you're still breathing…how do you have so much control around blood?"

"Training," Aidan started to say. "Vampires and volturi crave blood and will go insane without proper training. The volturi I fought today was proof of that fact. If you were trained enough mentally, you wouldn't go berserk at the smell or taste of blood."

Edward looked surprised, and then thought of Jasper. He decided he needed to know more about this _training_. "Why didn't your coven share this knowledge with the volturi?"

Aidan growled out, "Do not assume to know everything _Edward_. The volturi were left with the tools to survive, it was their choice to not use them. How dare y-", he was cut off when Kagome spoke quietly.

"Calm down Aidan." He did, and just turned to look at her anger gone, to the surprise of Edward. For the short time Edward knew Aidan, he knew he was quick to anger. So seeing this woman getting him to calm down with just her voice was amazing.

Kagome had her first-aid kit in her bag. After cleaning Bella's wound she was able to heal it. She put her palm over the wound and a light pink light spread over it. Bella was surprised saying, "That was amazing". Kagome just blushed at the compliment. "It was nothing really." She could feel Aidan's agitation in his aura. She looked over towards him and said quietly, "Calm down Aidan".

Kagome dispersed her barrier keeping her eyes on Aidan as he walked over to her and grabbed hold of her hand. Kagome smiled up at him and squeezed his hand then looked at Bella. Edward was next to her now too.

Aidan beat her to speaking and told Edward, "This is my intended Kagome. Kagome this is Edward, we will be helping his family with a problem." Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"I swear you sound like a caveman sometimes. 'Me Aidan- you my woman'" She used a deep voice as she pointed at him and herself. Aidan looked at her mischievously and grabbed her butt, pulling her closer. He stage whispered to her, "You are my woman".

"Stop grabbing my butt in front of people!" Kagome said angered, pushing away from him. She didn't stop him from clasping their hands together again though.

She then looked at Edward with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Edward." She looked back at Aidan. "This is Bella. She was helping me earlier to try and find you. Was your father just here?"

After giving a nod toward Bella, he told her, "Yes they finished off the volturi when no information could come from him. Speaking of that, we need to head back to town to meet the others." They all nodded and headed back to town.

Aidan had Kagome's bag on his shoulder and his arm around her shoulder. He was not letting her out of his sight. His eyes widened when remembered something. "So Kagome," He started noticing she looked at him suspiciously. "I believe you said not to grab your butt in front of people," His hand inching lower, "So does that mean you don't mind me grabbing you when no one is watching?" His hand just resting on her hip.

"Aidan," she said firmly, holding his hand in place at her hip, "I know we will be mated one day, but that doesn't mean I'm comfortable with you groping me when ever you feel like! Do you want me to grab your ass in front of others! Wait, don't answer that." He just smirked at her, loving how she got all riled up. "You listen here mister, if you grab me in front of others, embarrassing me, I will embarrass you too! Got it?"

"And what will you do my little miko?"

"You don't want to find out."

"I think I do."

She sighed, all defeated. "Are you going to do it again just to see what I'll do?"

"Oh Kagome," he said like he was talking to a child. "You know you like it, and you only said it bothered you in front of others…we're all alone back here…"

"You conceited vampire!" She ducked down and spun her leg around to trip him. He landed on his butt surprised. Bella and Edward turned around at the commotion.

He had a sad look on his face and pulled her down with him. "I can't control myself around you Kagome…I haven't seen you in so long." He whispered into her neck. She felt bad then too, it had been long for him. That train of thought stopped when he grabbed her butt again and said, "Plus you butt is so grab-able, you're just asking for it."

She looked at him with murder in her eyes. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, quiet enough that Edward had to strain to hear. "All right, you win, I want you to touch me, I am a grown woman after all, but be warned. If you embarrass me in front of others, I will get you back." She bit his shoulder hard, causing him to gasp in surprise, but then melt in pleasure. He didn't notice when she got up. She blushed knowing that Bella and Edward saw everything.

"Keep walking please, nothing to see." She said with as much dignity as she could muster.

Aidan ran up and grabbed her hand again. He growled in her ear, "If that's my punishment, you can bite me whenever you want." She just laughed. Kagome remembered Sango telling her that demons would bite their mates or lovers necks when they were turned on. She figured a _vampire_ would like a _bite_ on the neck. Why Sango needed to know about a demon's turn-on to exterminate them? Sango once told her wisely, "Know thy enemy".

Edward sighed, "Could you both stop, you're embarrassing Bella." A red faced Bella protested, but Kagome apologized.

They all made it to coffee shop. Hugs were given all around to the vampires. Kagome and Bella were introduced to the opposite family. Kagome was still at Aidan's side when she noticed Christopher trying to gain her attention in front of her.

Christopher looked like a miniature Aidan with the dark hair and blue eyes. She saw that Timothy was hiding on the other side of Aidan, shyly watching her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Kagome are you gonna play with us after everyone talks?" Christopher asked. He had his arms clasped behind his back swinging from side to side. She smiled and kneeled down to his level. She said to him, "Maybe when we're done here, you, me, and Timothy can chase after Aidan and tickle him!" The boys got wide eyes and looked at Aidan. He kneeled down too and looked at his brothers. "Maybe us _men_ should chase Kagome and tickle _her_." Both were excited to play anything with their brother and nodded their heads with excitement.

Kagome gasped and pulled Chris close to her. "Maybe Chris and I will chase after both of you!" Christopher was jumping up and down in her hold.

Neil interrupted Aidan from speaking. "We will all play with you later, but let's get to business." Everyone nodded. Colleen called the twins over to her.

Kagome told everyone about both volturi she fought that day. Seeing Bella confused about the volturi, Edward explained everything they learned about vampires and volturi.

"I was able to purify the volturi like a demon, so that should be helpful." Kagome told everyone. She started to shiver from the wind, so Aidan took off his coat for her; he didn't really need a coat, it was just for show. She smiled at him as she snuggled deep into his coat.

Neil rubbed his chin thinking. "It smells like it's going to rain soon, so the scent trail of both those volturi will wash away. For now we will need to meet the local wolf pack and create an alliance. Hopefully they will be willing to listen to us."

Carlisle said, "If you go to their reservation, then we can not go with you because of our treaty. While we've never gotten close to the La Push pack, I do hope they'll help us…since this will affect them too."

Colleen clapped her hands and rubbed them together. "Well now that business is settled, does anyone have anything else to ask or add?"

Rosalie looked at Kagome, back at Bella, and landed on Kagome again. "You're human." She said the word like it tasted gross.

Kagome just smiled. "Guilty." Alice picked up for Rosalie saying, "What she means is that we were told that Aidan waited for you for 500 years…yet you're human, so…" She trailed off.

Kagome looked at Aidan. "Oh…well I guess I should explain that. You all seem trust worthy and I hope what I tell you now, won't be spread to others." Kagome looked at each of the Cullens (and Bella) and they nodded their heads in the positive.

"They won't tell anyone Kagome." Neil said to her. He was able to look into their minds after all. Kagome nodded and told them everything about her journey to the past. About all of her friends she met and how she met Aidan's family. It took a while to tell her story but it was nice to talk about her journey, talk about her friends that she might not see again. She was silently crying at the end. Aidan had her in his lap comforting her.

She kissed his cheek, happy to have him with her again. "So, yes I am human, but when Aidan and I become mates, I will become a vampire like him." Bella sucked in air and looked Edward pleadingly. Not getting the response she wanted out of him she looked at Kagome with awe.

"Aren't you scared of the pain that will happen to you Kagome?"

Kagome looked sharply at Aidan. "There's no pain right?" He was about to speak when she waved her hands in front of her frantically and turned around in his hold. "I mean I will still go through with it no matter what! I want to be with you forever…I just thought it was pain free…" She finished with a blush. All the girls said a little 'aww' quietly.

He touched her cheek and gave a crooked smile. 'Damn, she's amazing; still willing to go through pain to be with me.'

"No little miko, there's no pain. That is only if you would want to become a volturi. If you're ready we can go mate now?" He wiggled his eye brows at her.

"Nice try." Kagome tried to look serious, but her smile broke through.

Bella looked at Edward and whispered, even though the vampires and Cullens could hear, _"I feel the same way Edward. Why won't you let me do this for you?"_

Edward looked at her, struggling on what to say to her. Aidan butted into the personal matter. "Bella, you need to look at this from his point of view. Becoming a volturi would essentially kill you. Then if you don't have enough will power, you might get extreme blood lust, like the ones Kagome fought today…what sane man would want that for his mate?"

Bella looked lost. "Edward…" He grabbed her hand and said with love in his eyes, "We'll talk about this later ok?" She nodded.

Kagome looked at Aidan and asked, "When we become mates, what will my new name be?"

"Our family name is Grian and it means sun in Gaelic. We lived there before we moved to Japan." Aidan told her.

"So you guys are the Sun clan essentially?" Aidan nodded. She continued on, "And you were in a war with the Moon clan? Wow, how movie does that sound?" He just rolled his eyes at her.

"I do have a question about something you said before Aidan." Edward spoke up. "You said that the blood lust we feel when we feed or smell blood can be tamed…how?"

"Yes, it is possible for volturi to smell blood and not go berserk." Aidan said calmly.

"Why don't we know about this?"

Neil answered, "When we let the volturi go, it became the elder's duty to pass on knowledge, not ours. Eventually, it must have stopped being spread…we can help you all if you have problems. It will help you if young Bella wishes to become a volturi."

Jasper looked at Alice and she smiled happily at him. "That would be wonderful." Carlisle said.

Colleen clapped and rubbed her hands together. "Great! We will help you with everything later. It's real easy actually; a lot of meditation. But on to something happier; Carlisle, can we go back to your property to play a game of tag?" At the sound of 'tag', the twins sat up straighter.

Carlisle stood smiling. "Yes, that sounds like fun."

They all got up and went back to the Cullens home.

Everyone heard Kagome ask Aidan, "You know I notice that all the Cullens have golden eyes. Is that in all volturi?" Aidan laughed loudly. Laura answered her quietly, "It's actually just a defect" The Cullens all jaw dropped. "When they drink human or demon blood, their eyes are red; animal blood keeps their eyes golden. We don't know why." She just shrugged her shoulders.

Emmet was baffled, "Did you just call us defective?"

Aidan looked over to him mischievously, "What do you think?" He gasped when Kagome pinched his side. "Don't egg him on."

Back at the house they broke up into teams for a game of freeze tag. They were arguing over if the game had a base or not. They decided on no base.

"I'm on Bella's team!" Kagome yelled. Bella smiled and gave her a high-five saying, "Human power!"

"Kagome, don't you know that only one person is the tagger? So there are no teams." Timothy, the one to point out obvious, said to her.

"You're so smart Timothy, I just forgot that part." Kagome told him in a way a teacher talks to little children. He just beamed, glad to help.

Aidan looked at his blushing brother saying, "You know Tim, it's because of her human brain she forgot."

All the men laughed while the girls made an 'ooo' noise. Like when someone is in trouble.

Kagome walked over to him. "Oh really? Maybe my poor little human brain will forget to kiss you." She said in a baby voice.

Trying to quickly rectify this situation he grabbed her in a bear hug. "Aww babe you know I was kidding, you know I love you and your brain." Emmet made a whipping noise.

"Nice try buddy. I hope you enjoy being frozen…I just might put a barrier around you so no one can save you."

"You can't do that! That's cruel and unusual punishment!"

"That's an _American_ law; I'm Japanese…too bad." She patted his cheek.

Esme cut in, "That does bring up a good point. Bella and Kagome aren't as fast as us. If Kagome agrees not to make her barriers, maybe we should run at a human speed?"

"I'll agree to that." Kagome said. Everyone else did too.

The game was a lot of fun. Rosalie actually smiled with out any evil intentions. They were all having fun when Colleen stopped running and her eyes turned white. All the Grians noticed and stopped, which lead everyone else to stop. When her eyes went back to normal, she looked at Kagome saying, "You have a visitor coming."

"Who is it?" Kagome and Aidan said at the same time; one in excitement, the other in concern.

"Kouga."

Realization dawned on everyone. Alice asked, "He's the wolf demon right?"

"Yes." Kagome said. She was nervous. The last time she saw him, she rejected him. Hopefully he didn't resent her.

Ten minutes later and Kouga was walking towards them all by himself. He looked normal in his sweat pants and long sleeved t-shirt. He only had eyes for Kagome.

He smiled at her. "Kagome, it's been a long time."


	4. 4

Kouga smiled at Kagome and walked to her like he was going to hug her but stopped abruptly at the warning growl from Aidan. He smiled sheepishly at Aidan and said, "I forgot that you were courting Kagome." He scratched the back of his head "…I'm getting old, Sesshomaru just reminded me the other day."

Putting his arm around Kagome's waist, Aidan replied slowly, "I remind you every time I see you wolf, that Kagome is mine."

"Calm down Dracula, I was just going to give her a friendly hug. I'm not trying to be her mate anymore." Kouga responded back just as slowly.

Kagome was smiling from their exchange and asked Kouga, "Did you say Sesshomaru? Is Sesshomaru with you in the area? I'd love to see him! Are Shippou and Inuyasha here? Why are you in Amer-" She was cut off when Aidan put his hand over her mouth.

"Breathe dear. Stop talking and let him answer." She just nodded and looked at Kouga expectantly. She wanted to know what happened to her friends.

Kouga laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day when Kagome took orders so easily."

Kagome looked aghast and was ready to say something when Aidan beat her to it. He looked at the Cullens and said, "And this class is an example of the mindless wolves we've dealt with; they seem to speak with out thinking." Aidan grinned.

Kouga growled quietly enough so that Bella and Kagome couldn't hear. "Are you calling me stupid?"

Thunder started to roll around in the sky, letting everyone know it was going to rain like they predicted earlier.

Smiling mischievously, Aidan said, "Of course not…" Kouga relaxed. "I called you mindless; it would have been a compliment if I called you stupid. Stupid people have the capacity to learn…mindless beasts such as yourself are incapable…such a shame really."

Cracking his knuckles Kouga responded with a grin, "Well, shall we see whose better Dracula? Try to keep your teeth to yourself this time."

Kagome looked at Aidan, not really worried that he was going to fight Kouga. "You bit him?"

Without taking his eyes off Kouga he replied with disgust, "Hell yes, and a mistake I will not be repeating. Wolf blood tastes _dirty_."

"Ok, timeout." Kagome said calmly. "Let's talk first and then you guys can go play."

Aidan whined, "Babe don't make it sound like we're friends."

Kouga scoffed, "Do you need permission from Kagome to do everything?"

Emmet made a whipping noise.

Aidan was about to reply when Kagome said, "Shut up Kouga."

Aidan smiled cheekily at Kouga.

"Can everyone sit down on the ground? Ugh, my aches and pains from the day are catching up with me." Kagome asked as she sat down in the grass and everyone following suit. Aidan moved Kagome into his lap and Bella looked at them longingly. She just wished her and Edward didn't have to be so careful about every touch and kiss they shared.

Kagome smiled at Kouga. "Tell me why you're in America and about everyone else."

Kouga cleared his throat. "How about a short version, yea?" At Kagome's reluctant nod he continued. "I'm in the area checking out a problem my pack has been having with intruders on our land. I was just at the local pack when I caught your scent. I didn't think it was really you…but then the Alpha Sam said they were late meeting me, because they ran into some crazy Japanese girl who could disintegrate vampires." Laughing at Kagome's read outraged face he said, "I followed your scent here after the meeting."

Neil asked Kouga what kind of problems the intruders were causing. He answered, "Humans were killed and left on my lands. We had to dispose of the bodies ourselves so we wouldn't get unwanted attention from the media. It's getting really annoying and needs to stop."

Crossing her arms Kagome asked, "Are you annoyed because humans are being murdered? Or that their _carcasses_ are left on your land?"

Kouga looked angry. "Just because I'm demon- don't make me heartless- _you_ should _know_ that. The facts are that murder happens every day and no, I don't like it…especially when some ass holes were leaving their killings anywhere they pleased, like they had the right. If this problem doesn't stop soon, my pack looks weak, saying anyone can shit on us with out any repercussions."

"I'm sorry Kouga, I shouldn't have said that. I'm grumpy from my long day and taking it out on you." Kagome looked at him hoping to find forgiveness.

He replied softly, "You forgot to mention that you're stinky from your long day too." Kagome knew her old friend forgave her.

Aidan asked, "What were the conditions of the bodies found."

"Bled dry." Kouga stated.

Everyone looked at each other. Aidan spoke for everyone. "It seems we might have the same problem to solve. We could work together."

Kouga looked curious. "We both have vampire problems?"

"Volturi." Aidan said with annoyance.

Emmet crossed his arms and scoffed, "Same thing."

"Not the same thing." Aidan replied the like he was talking to a child.

"_It is._" Emmet said seriously. "I don't care about the past- what I know is that _now_ the volturi are a group of power hungry vampire crazies, and that their Grand Poobah is a touchy feely creep who likes to get into people's minds." Rosalie was giving him silent support, glaring at Aidan. "So excuse me," He finished, "If I don't like being called something other then vampire."

Aidan, Neil, and Liam stood up- angry that this _kid_ was talking to them like that; the Grian men all had anger issues…

"Do you like being a whiny little bitch?" Aidan said quietly so that Bella and Kagome couldn't hear, but louder he said to Emmet, "_Your_ _Bella_ is human, and I don't hear her complaining about being called that, even though there are humans out in the world killing people."

"She's _my_ Bella." Edward said through clenched teeth.

Kagome stood between the now standing Cullens and her future family. She was trying to stay calm as she spoke to the Grian men. "He's right," She looked at Aidan when he was about to speak up and continued before he could saying, "I know what it's like to be called something that I felt I wasn't. Everyone in the past called me Kikyo's reincarnation and I was always compared to her. It's annoying and sucks not to be seen as you."

She looked at the Grian's exasperated. "Does it really matter that they want to be called vampires? They don't want to be grouped with the group of volturi they know."

"It's their species Kagome." Neil said matter of factly.

"Yes, and I'm the reincarnation of a woman who just wouldn't stay dead, but you better not be saying that to my face, or I'll break yours." She finished with a pleasant smile.

Laura looked at Kagome with sympathy. "Your friends were wrong to compare you with someone you were not. You're Kagome, a human miko, who just may or may not be a reincarnation. They are volturi and that's how it should stay. We don't say it in a derogatory way; it's just the facts."

"I'm not going to tell my kids they can call themselves demons when they aren't. Listen, we will try to not to say you're volturi in negative way all right? Right Aidan?" Colleen looked at her oldest son.

"Sure mother."

Emmet made a whipping noise again.

Growling in annoyance, Aidan declared with his fangs bared at Emmet, "Do that again little volturi," Kagome just covered her face with her hands as she walked back over to Aidan. He continued unperturbed. "And I'll show you how real vampires play."

Emmet just shot back, "Would you like to get permission first?" He nodded toward Kagome.

"Oh. My. God." She looked at Bella asking, "Do I come across as some controlling woman?"

Rosalie answered, switching her glare from Aidan to Kagome, "Yes."

Bella smiled at her, "No, you don't."

"Thanks _Bella_." Kagome said looking at Rosalie with 'What the hell' kind of face. She looked at Neil, pointing at Rose. "Lemme guess: Spoiled girl dealing with turmoil at the end of her living years."

Neil's eyes glowed white briefly. "You're correct."

"Hey!" Rosalie said shrilly. "Don't go into my mind without permission." Neil looked like he didn't care, so she moved her ever present glare back to Kagome.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Jeez- I can't read your mind." She pointed to herself and said slowly, "Human. I can, however, read your soul and aura since I'm a miko." She wiggled her hand at her saying, "It told me all of that- I just wanted confirmation from Neil."

Rose looked startled. "We don't have souls."

"Of course you do- you aren't evil." Kagome didn't see the surprised looks from the Cullens. She was looking at Emmet and Aidan, who were still giving each other a stare down. "Can you both do your male bonding time later? We really need to figure out what to do next."

"I will not be bonding with him." Aidan said plainly.

Looking disgusted, Emmet pulled Rose a little in front of him muttering, "That's for damn sure."

"Ugh, boys. They have to make everything sexual." Bella whispered as Alice giggled.

"Well Kagome, I definitely didn't expect my reunion with you to be like this." Kouga laughed.

Aidan pulled Kagome close and muttered, "Yea, me neither."

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yea, you had a lot less clothes on." He was waiting to hear her yell but was surprised when she squeezed the hand on her hip and jokingly said, "The day isn't over yet."

Aidan and Kouga's mouths dropped.

"Eww," The twins whispered to each other.

"Damn Kagome, keep it in your pants." Kouga said sarcastically.

"What? I was just kidding!" She rolled her eyes. "I traveled with Miroku for years; you think nothing would rub off?"

"Is that all you got from him?" Kouga asked mischievously.

"Eww," She said with a shudder.

Colleen interrupted everyone. "Now that we know Kagome is a pervert, can we continue?"

Kagome whispered to Aidan, "I was just joking!"

"Maybe a few of us can go with you to see if we can catch any scent trails." Neil glanced at the sky and continued to say, "We should go now before the rain hits us…who wants to go?"

Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle went with Neil and Kouga to check out Kouga's land. Edward was going to take Bella home. She told her dad that she would be home for dinner since he missed out on lunch with her. Kagome gave her a hug before she left. "It was nice meeting you Bella. Us humans got to stick together eh?"

Bella smiled. "Same here. I'll probably see you tomorrow." Edward led her to his car.

Esme grabbed everyone's attention. "Why don't we all wait for their return inside the house?"

Kagome and Aidan were in the back of the group with the twins. Timothy was holding onto Kagome's hand asking her a million different questions while Chris was asking Aidan if he was going to be fighting Emmet and Kouga.

"If you fight one of them Aidan, will you let me and Tim watch?" Chris looked at him expectantly. Before Aidan could respond, Chris kept talking. "How are we supposed to learn if we can't watch? Mom never lets us do anything. You know Billy, back at home? He's two years younger then us, and his dad lets him fight with a sword. A sword! So unfair!" He pouted hoping to get some sympathy from his older brother.

Aidan was trying not to laugh. He picked up his pouting brother and put him on his shoulders.

Aidan told him, "I'll talk to mom for you ok? Maybe you should try acting more mature so mom doesn't treat you like little kids." Aidan jumped a little to make sure he was listening. "And forget about Billy- he's an annoying twerp. I bet his dad is just hoping someone stabs him in a fight."

"Aidan! I can't believe you said that!" Kagome looked shocked. Chris and Tim were giggling. Tim tugged on Kagome's hand to get her attention. "Billy really isn't that nice Kagome."

"Just because he isn't nice, doesn't mean you should be mean back…and I'm sure his dad doesn't really want him dead." Kagome finished uncertainly.

Aidan said seriously, "Kagome, vampires are different from humans. Some of us have higher instincts then others…so some have the mentality of survival of the fittest. If your child isn't strong enough, they don't deserve to live."

Jaw dropped, Kagome whispered, "That's horrible. I would never do that, even when I become a vampire. I know I'll love all my children." She leveled him with a glare. "You better too."

Before Aidan could defend himself, Chris interrupted excitedly, "Do you think you guys could have some kids soon? I bet your kids will still have your spiritual powers and they could zap stupid Billy in the face."

Tim looked at his brother like he was stupid. "It doesn't work like that Chris. They would be small for a while before their growth spurt."

Chris jumped down from Aidan's shoulders, startling Kagome. Chris yelled, "Fine, they could just _sit_ there and then zap Billy from the ground!"

"Freakin' vampire kids." She muttered with a hand over her heart, startled from how quick Chris jumped to the ground.

Aidan grabbed her hand. "And how many 'freakin' vampire kids' do you want to have?"

Kagome blushed. "Hmm, well I always wanted a big family, what about you?" She asked as they entered the front door of the Cullen home.

With a thoughtful look on his face he responded, "I never really thought about kids really…the only thing on mind for five hundred years, was getting you back and starting our life together."

Kagome's eyes started to water as she kissed him.

"Don't cry Kagome." Aidan begged, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not crying," She blubbered.

Esme took Kagome's coat- which Aidan gave her earlier that day- and hung it up for her. "Kagome, why don't you got take a shower?" Esme asked her kindly. "You've had a long day."

"That would be great Esme! I have an extra set of clothes in my bag…that I left outside." Kagome pouted. She needed to go shopping. Since she only brought a few things with her to America.

"I'll go get it and leave it outside the door ok?" He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He sniffed louder then he needed to and said with mock horror, "Go shower immediately, you smell naaaassstyyy." He jumped out of the way of her flying fist.

Hand on hip, Kagome huffed, "I fought off two volturi and played a game of tag, so sorrrrrry that I got a little sweaty."

"I forgive you!" He yelled and ran away.

Kagome looked at the smiling Esme, who never had to deal with sweaty days, "Do I really smell?"

"Of course not dear," Esme told her politely. "You use any of the soaps and shampoos you want. The towels are in the closet. Just bring me your dirty clothes down stairs with you and I'll wash them. I haven't washed clothes in years!" Esme didn't notice Kagome looking at her strangely.

As Esme entered the kitchen, where everyone was sitting, Aidan ran up the stairs quickly, dropping the bag off at the bathroom door. He leaned against the wall and knocked on the door. Kagome opened the door, still dressed, and smiled in thanks, taking the bag from the ground. "Thanks Aidan." She said with a quick kiss.

He touched her cheek gently, "We need some alone time later _Stinky_, I don't like having to share my time with you, with everyone."

"You're being a little possessive _Dracula_. We are together again, and will be forever."

"It's in my nature to be, _Stinky_." He pushed her gently back into the bathroom. "Now go get naked, and try not to think of me." He winked at her, laughing at her red face.

He walked back into the kitchen to catch Esme asking his mother, "I would really love for you and your family to stay with us; we have plenty of room. It makes more sense for us to all be together."

Laura and Colleen looked at each other uncertainly. Esme added, "Please say yes. It would be so lovely having children around." Said children were building a fort with all the books in the house…there were a lot of books.

Laura smiled kindly. "It _would_ be nice for us to all be together in case something happened. I'm sure our mates won't mind."

"Excellent," Esme looked at them uncertainly. "We don't sleep, as I'm sure you know, but do you all need sleep? I wasn't sure with us being slightly different."

Colleen laughed lightly. "I understand, don't worry about setting up bedrooms for us all. We also don't need to sleep, but we do mediate often to keep our blood lust down. Our children do need to nap every once in awhile, but don't worry about them, they are happy napping on the grass." She waved her hand in Aidan's direction. "Aidan was the same way, always happy to be outside, must be a boy thing."

"I know my girls loved to be inside doing their hair and not getting dirty." Laura commented casually.

"Speaking of children," Aidan interrupted. "The twins tell me that Billy is allowed to fight with a sword?"

"That boy is lucky his mother is alive, I swear his father wants him dead." Colleen shook her head disapprovingly.

"That's horrible!" Esme shouted.

Not fazed by her emotions, Colleen told her matter-of-factly, "We're vampires. We don't think like humans."

"We aren't humans." Rosalie stated with a high and mighty tone.

"But you wish you were." Aidan snapped back. Rose looked a little shocked, but tried to hide it.

Colleen spoke loudly, to bring the attention away from Rosalie. "No, you aren't humans now, but you were. You may be volturi now, but you probably still remember what it was like to think like a human."

"So back to the main point," Aidan said bordely. "I think you should let the twins practice with swords too. They need to learn how to defend them selves." Colleen gave him a skeptical look as she turned her attention to her twins. They stopped building to listen in. Noticing they were caught they ran to their mother on each side, begging silently to be allowed to play with swords.

Putting her hand to her forehead she muttered, "Why couldn't I have cute girls?" With a stronger voice she said, "If it's ok with your father, it's ok with me. Now before you celebrate," The twins dropped their arms from their air pumping motion and listened to their mother. "You need to realize that if you learn to fight with a sword, you are no longer children. That means there will be no whining anymore and you will need to be running more to stay fit. I'm sure your brother will love to run with you." She looked at Aidan sarcastically.

"Thanks mom!" The twins shouted in unison as they hugged her. They high-fived Aidan and then went back to building their fort.

Around this time Edward came back and sat around the island in the kitchen. "Oh Edward, I didn't expect you back so soon. You aren't staying at Bella's?" Esme asked.

"Hm, Charlie wanted a boyfriend free dinner. He thought I wouldn't mind, since I seem to never eat. I'll go back to Bella's when Charlie's in bed anyway." He said flippantly.

Esme was going to say something else when Colleen's eyes flashed white briefly.

"Hmm…it seems that Kouga and everyone found some information…if they stop for the night and head back, they'll be back in ten minutes. If they decide to track for a little longer…they'll run into trouble and be back in an hour." Colleen informed everyone distractedly.

Scratching his head with little concern, Aidan asked, "How many will they run into?"

"Only three crazy volturi, nothing we need to worry over dear." Colleen said waving her hand.

Edward looked unconvinced, so Aidan teased in a baby voice, "Maybe you _should_ be worried…I mean we had to come here and save everyone from the lover's feud and all. You all probably can't find your way out of a paper bag."

Jasper spoke up wearing a grin, "Oh we know how to fight just fine. Maybe we should be worried about you old vampires, you might be getting rusty after all."

"Why don't we have some spars tomorrow morning…oh wait, tomorrow's Monday." Aidan said smiling broadly. "You have schooooool tomorrow."

"Don't worry old man, we can fight when we get back…actually, why don't you meet us at school and we can go from there to our hunting grounds. That way we won't have to worry about people seeing us fight."

"_Old Man,_" Aidan said agitated. He wasn't a vain vampire, but he didn't want to be called _old_.

"_Calm down son. You're lucky Emmet isn't here to see you getting upset at being called old."_ Colleen spoke to her son in another language. _"He would tease you with it constantly. Why don't you take the boys hunting for rabbit? Kagome will enjoy that I'm sure."_

Aidan reigned in his temper; he really didn't need to be getting upset about something stupid. He told Edward, "We can meet you at your school; we'll walk there, so we'll need to get a ride from you guys." Aidan then looked at Esme. "Do you mind if I use you stove to cook Kagome and the boys some rabbit?"

Esme sat up straighter. "Of course dear, but I'm sorry to say we don't have any here."

"My brothers and I are going to go hunting." He glanced at the excited twins who over heard the conversation. "Come on, you're men now, let's hunt."

"Do we get to cut them with swords Aidan?" Chris asked as they were walking out.

Tim hit his arm saying quickly, "You don't cut rabbits with swords stupid."

Colleen looked at Esme with her hand under her chin. "Are you sure you're ok with us being here?"

X

X

Kagome came down stairs with her dirty clothes in her arms. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a green long sleeved shirt. Esme saw her and happily took her clothes and left with a smile on her face.

"I've never seen anyone that happy to do laundry." Kagome said in awe.

Edward said, "Alice has us only wearing our clothes once. So since we are constantly getting new clothes, we never have laundry to do."

"Oh, well I will gladly let her do mine when ever she wants." Kagome smiled.

"I would love to Kagome!" Esme said from behind her, causing Kagome to jump.

Hand over her heart she muttered, "Damn, I'll never get used to that."

"Sorry dear." Esme said as she patted her shoulder.

"No, it's ok. Hey, where's Aidan? I could feel him getting angry."

Colleen told her, "He took the boys hunting, so I hope you hungry for rabbit."

Rubbing her belly she responded, "That sounds yummy."

Jasper asked curiously, "How did you feel his emotions? Do you have that gift like me?"

"Ooo you can feel emotions? That must get annoying, but no I don't have that as a gift. Aidan gave me a courting mark that lets me feel his emotions when he's near. We need to be close and I can tell he isn't close now because I can hardly feel him."

Jasper grinned, "Yea, it can be daunting at times to feel other's emotions, but I can change them."

Laura told Kagome softly, "If you expand your aura Kagome, you should be able to locate him easily."

"That's true." Kagome said and she did just that. She expanded her aura and sent it out, letting it wash over everyone around her; it surprised the Cullens on how strong and pure it felt. "Yup, I found him. Oh, I can feel the others far away. I think they're in a fight!" Kagome got nervous, "We should go help…well I can't run that fast to reach them time but maybe you all could?"

Colleen waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Since they're fighting, they'll probably be back later." Kagome just nodded her head.

"Kagome," Edward said getting her attention, "Tomorrow Aidan will be taking you to our school. We're going to have some mock fights to test each other's limits."

"Ooo, that sounds like fun. Will we fight just hand to hand?" Kagome asked eyes lit with excitement.

Jasper smiled at her in disbelief. "I was sure you wouldn't want to fight. You are not like other human girls."

"Well that should be obvious," Kagome responded smoothly. "I'm a time traveling miko who's dating a vampire."

Everyone laughed lightly as Jasper said back, "That's true. Well I can't wait to see your fighting prowess."

"No I'm nothing to get excited over really. Though I would like to see how Aidan fights now." She glanced out the window. "Speaking of Aidan, why's he outside?"

Colleen told her, "He took the boys out hunting for you. This is maybe their third time hunting, so they were really excited."

Laura said quietly, "They'll probably scare the rabbits away with their amazing stealth tactics."

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"They fight over who will do the killing and end up scaring their prey away." Laura informed.

"Aww I wish I could see them hunt, they're probably really cute." Esme thought aloud.

"Esme, do you think I could get a bowl to bring the meat back inside?" Kagome asked the day dreaming vampire, volturi, whatever.

"Of course dear," Esme went and grabbed a rarely used bowl and handed it to Kagome. As Kagome walked away, Jasper yelled to her, "Do you want a knife to cut up the rabbit?" He pointed to the block with knives sitting by the kitchen sink.

Kagome shook her head 'no' as she pulled a knife out of no where. "I'm good, thanks." She left to find her hunting vampire.

"Where was she keeping that knife?" Jasper asked.

Colleen spoke fondly of Kagome. "She may down play her abilities, but she can fight rather well." Laura touched her arm to get her attention. They spoke quietly in another language, so no one knew what they were talking about.

Colleen looked at Jasper and said, "We think now would be a good time for you to practice meditating; this will lower your blood lust. Why don't we go out and find a spot away from Kagome to meditate. It must be annoying being around humans almost every day."

"It does get hard at times and if this meditation will work…my life will become much easier." Jasper said with slight emotion.

X

X

Kagome found her boys cleaning offfour rabbits. "Wow! You guys caught four rabbits, that's great!" She said with a lot of enthusiasm. She missed Aidan shaking his head at her.

"I caught them _all_ Kagome!" Chris declared. He winced when Tim punched his arm.

"Stop _saying_ that!" Tim growled. "You make it sound like I didn't help at all!"

"Boys…" Aidan started to say.

"I'm telling the _truth_. I _caught_ them." Chris said sounding like he was far more superior then his twin.

Tim growled quietly but his face was the picture of calm when he looked at Kagome. He told her pleasantly, "Chris is right, Kagome," Causing Chris to smile and nod his head, "Chris sucks at hunting, so I had to track _all_ the rabbits and show him where they we-" Chris tackled his brother to the ground.

Kagome gasped at the speed that they were wrestling with each other. She looked to see what Aidan would do and noticed that his eyes were closed and looked like he was doing a breathing exercise to stay clam.

"Boys…" He started to say- but was they weren't paying attention- being too focused on throwing insults at each other as they fought.

Kagome saw Aidan open his now white eyes as he looked at his brothers. They flew apart from each other like someone pulled them back from their shirts. Kagome's jaw dropped. She never asked what Aidan could do as a vampire.

"I can see why my parents waited so long to have more kids after me." Aidan mumbled.

The twins were twitching slightly as they sulked over to Aidan and started to whine in another language. Whatever Aidan said back shut them up quick.

"Um, translation please?" She asked hesitantly.

"They don't like when I do that to them." He gave his brothers a scathing look. "But they weren't listening to me and needed to be punished."

"And what exactly did you do?" Kagome asked bewildered.

Aidan walked over to her and rubbed her cheek softly. "I'm sorry if I scared you my little miko. We haven't had time to ourselves to just talk yet. Well, after I matured I gained extra powers. I'm able to go into someone's mind and change what they were thinking or make them do something. I was able to make the boys want to jump away from each other but I let them know that I did it. So this leaves them feeling weird- hence them twitching like addicts." Both of them looked at the twitchy twins.

"So…" Kagome looked up at Aidan. "Can you get into my head?"

Aidan leaned his forehead against hers. "I would never try Kagome. You're going to be my mate and I want you to always trust me."

Kagome hugged him tight. "I do trust you Aidan." She rubbed her face against his chest. "Do you think that my miko powers would prevent you?"

Aidan thought aloud, "I know that Edward can't hear what you're thinking, but he's not as strong as I am so that might be a factor." He wasn't gloating, just telling it like it was- with age came experience. "My dad can get into some small parts of your mind, like what you want to eat or what you wanted to do that day, but I'm not sure if he can look deeper."

"Hmm, well let's head back…I'm hungry."


End file.
